Why Does It Matter?
by A-Faerie's-Smirk
Summary: When Malady is forced to move to Forks, WA, she doesn't expect life to get any better. Every day, she is a willing slave to the grind, just waiting to turn 18 so she can get out of there. Her whole life changes when she meets Emmett Cullen, though.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady. Hope you like it :)**

I wasn't really watching where I was going as I wandered around an open area in the forest. I was actually looking everywhere but forward. I was observing the silver-blue sky as the first few drops of rain splattered my face. (My aunt had asked me to wait until after it stopped raining to go for my walk, but I explained to her that if I waited until the rain stopped, I was never going to get the chance to go.) I was taking in the beautiful lush, green of every type of foliage that surrounded me, though I would be seeing it for a while. I had even turned around and walked backward so I could keep my eyes locked on a particular sight for a bit longer: a bird with such vivid coloring of feathers that I couldn't bear to look away so soon.

Like I said, I wasn't exactly paying attention to my direction. But I would have noticed a person in the clearing with me, especially if they were walking towards me. When I turned to face forward again, I almost ran into somebody standing in front of me. "Oh, hey." I greeted, not quite looking at the person who interrupted my alone time. I just wanted to continue my walk.

"Hello" He replied. I had to look up then. His voice had such a quality to it that it sounded almost sexy, but with a ring, making it sort of angelic. A crazy random thought popped into my head. _He should be an actor._ He had shortish hair that hung just below his ears. He was a ginger, stawberry-blonde like Axl Rose. Though, his hair wasn't what caught my attention. His face was as baffling as his voice. He was pale white and incredibly beautiful. He had pitch black eyes that were assessing me. There was a rugged look to him, suggesting that he spent quite a lot of time outside. Helping out my assumption, he was clad in torn, almost shredded, jeans and a brown t-shirt, which was ripped in quite a few places itself and looked like it hadn't been washed in over a year. I felt a strange draw to him. Half of me wanted to close the short distance, but the other half, the dominant half, told me to stay away; he was dangerous.

"E-excuse me" I murmured, going to step past him. He put his arm out to stop me.

"Leaving so soon? I don't think so. I'm starving." He growled. I took off running in the opposite direction. I already knew he wasn't normal, but I really had no idea about the speed or the strength. He pounced on me from behind. I instinctively put my arms out to catch myself, and they absorbed my impact. A sharp pain shot from the palms of my hands to my shoulders. I cried out but tried to scramble away. He pushed me over and had me pinned. My breathing sped up along with my heartbeat. He bent down and sniffed at my neck. I grunted as I struggled to free myself but froze when I felt his teeth touch my hot skin. I squeezed my eyes shut, anticipating the pain, when, all of a sudden, the weight was gone from on top of me. My eyes shot open just in time to see my attacker fly through the air and smash into the trunk of a large pine tree. It trembled from the intensity of his impact.

Pushing myself up so that I could stand, I noticed another person had joined us. He was much more built than the other guy, very brawny. He had dark hair that was cut short. He looked totally different than the other guy, but they were so much alike. He had unusually pale skin, and was unbelievably beautiful. Though, he didn't frighten me. I got a good vibe from this guy. He was wearing kind of baggy jeans and a plain, black, long-sleaved button down shirt that accentuated his muscles perfectly. His face didn't look wild like the other guy's; he was cute and actually innocent looking. Well, he would have been if he wasn't crouched down and baring his teeth. A snarl rose in his throat, and he stalked forward as the other guy got to his feet. He mirrored his stance. Something was about to ensue.

**So, I'm just planning on posting the first couple chapters. I'll only post more if I get at least **_**some **_**reviews. So please, tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_ A snarl rose in his throat, and he stalked forward as the other guy got to his feet. He mirrored his stance. Something was about to ensue._

I quickly took a few steps back so as not to get in the middle of it, though I think, figuratively, that I already was. The red-headed guy turned his attention to me for just a split-second; that was a spilt-second too long. The dark-haired guy saw his chance and attacked. He shot over and administered a bone-shattering kick to the other guy's torso. He hit another, smaller tree, sending it toppling down. I didn't think anybody, anything, could just get up from that, but he jumped right back to his feet. He ran at the brawny guy like a lightning strike and delivered a powerful blow to the jaw. I gasped as he flew backwards. The other guy looked toward my direction, and an evil smile spread across his face. I slowly took a few steps back as he began to approach. From out of nowhere, the big one pounced on him like an overly-aggressive football player and took him down. It had occured to me that they could have been fighting _over _me, but the dark-haired guy seemed different. He never even looked in my direction and didn't try to get at me after he temporarily delayed the other guy.

As I stood there, silently going over the possible reasons for this strange fight, the two guys continued to go at it. I was startled out of my thoughts by a piercing, metallic screech. It reminded me of when my dad used to cut pieces of sheet metal with his a hacksaw. I could not have prepared myself for what I saw next; the guys were continuing to fight, but the brawny one had an advantage: the red-head only had one arm. The other one seemed to have been ripped off. I have never been squeamish, but I had to look away. I noticed a large boulder and knelt behind it. Again, the sound of the creature being ripped apart issued forth and reached me, followed by a thud as his limb was discarded. I covered my ears, hoping it would be over soon.

After almost a half an hour of hiding behind the big rock, I felt a gust of warmth that was suffocating. All of a sudden, fire shot up out of nowhere, and glowing, orange flames licked at the sky. I jumped up from my position to see what happened. The brawny guy was feeding a pyre thats main fuel seemed to be the limbs of the red-haired guy. I gasped as I came to the realization. The guy that rescued me turned around at the sound. He dropped the wood he was holding and slowly made his way over so as not to startle me. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice had the same ring as the other guy's, but his was much deeper. I just nodded; I didn't think I could speak quite yet. "Are you sure?" he pressed, concern in his eyes. I nodded again, still not trusting my own voice. He held out his hand, "I'm Emmett Cullen." I stared at it, a little baffled. He just tore some guy, some thing, limb for limb, and now he wants to shake my hand? I looked up to meet his eyes, and he gave me a slight smile. He had dimples. I managed to return it and reached out to grasp his hand. I gasped as I felt the temperature difference between our skin. My usually cold hand connected with his almost freezing one. He was just so close to the fire, it shouldn't be that cold. He jerked his hand back and put it in his pocket.

"Malady Crow" I answered, trying to make up for my rude reaction.

"Malady? Like an illness?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"My parents were strange," I said in response. The next comment just slipped out of my mouth, "What are you?" I quickly covered my mouth, realizing what just popped out.

He chuckled. "That's alright. I was expecting you to pass out or something. A simple question is the least of my worries. Well... uhm... I'm sort of not really human-human."

"Well I assumed that. Humans can't do what you just did. I don't care what you are; I'm grateful for what you did. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, a bit dumbstruck at my reaction. "I'm kind of a vampire." He said the last word quietly.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that. Are you going to eat me now?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Me and my family only feed on the blood of animals. You're safe. Well, now at least."

"So I'm guessing that that one was planning on eating me?" I asked, pointing at the fire which was beginning to die down.

"Yeah" He answered simply.

"Well... uh... I better get home. My aunt will be worried."

"Wait." Emmett said, reaching out and grabbing my arm as I turned to walk away.

"Hmm?" Was all said as he released my arm quickly.

"You can't tell anybody about this. About us."

"I wasn't planning to. I should go." I turned and walked off in the direction of my house. I only looked over my shoulder once, and I saw him still standing there, staring after me

**I would love to know what you think of it so far. Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I figured I would post one more chapter so people can get a feel on what direction the story is headed. But that's it. I won't post anymore until I get at least one review! As soon as I get a review I will post the next chapter, haha. Anyway, enjoy! **

**I don't own anything, ecept my OC Malady.**

_I only looked over my shoulder once, and I saw him still standing there, staring after me_

Surprisingly, the next day was worse: school. I would take being almost killed by a vampire compared to high school any day. I went through my still-new classes, tolerating another bunch of annoying teachers without saying any more than neccesary. I travelled through the lunch line, getting only one thing and not even eating that. I sat at a table alone, picking at my food. I happened to glance up from my unappetizing slice of pizza and see the one person I was not expecting to see. Emmett was sitting at a table with five other people, all of them with the same distinguishing qualities as him, but one. All of them picking at their food, as was I, but one. All of them vampires, but one. What was she, their pet? I sat there pondering the different possibilities of why she was sitting at their table with them, when the one thing that I had not considered happened. My jaw dropped open when she joined hands with one of the boys, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before dumping their trays.

The vampire she was holding hands with immediately jerked his head around when I saw the romantic exchange. He slowly walked back to his table, towing her behind him. He bent down and seemed to whisper something to Emmett as he inclined his head in my direction. Emmett looked up, and his eyes met mine, which were wide with shock. He got up and also dumped his tray, but instead of returning to his table, he made a B-line to mine. Casually, he pulled out the chair across from mine and took a seat. "Hey, what's up?" He greeted.

"Nothing much." I answered, "Just shocked outta my mind that I go to school with vampires!" I added in a yelling whisper.

"Oh, you remembered that?" he asked, frowning.

"Nah, I forgot. Really wasn't that important. That kind of stuff happens to me all the time." I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" he smiled, getting my sarcasm but wanting to be difficult.

"No!"

"Sassy." he laughed.

"Hmph." I was expecting him to get up soon, but he leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. "What are you doing?" I asked kind of harshly.

"Chillin'. You?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't find this strange? It doesn't make you nervous?"

"No, why?"

"Well, all of your friends are sitting on the edge of their seats and/or gripping the table as they glare at us. Not to mention, the whole student body is staring too." I pointed out.

"Oh" Was his simple reaction other than puting the chair back on all fours.

"Are they mad at me, the other vamps? Tell them I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get caught up in the supernatural; I was just taking a walk and enjoying the scenery." I rambled on, my nerves finally getting the best of me.

"Calm down. They're not angry with you; they are upset with me. My girl isn't the most forgiving. She's the one who's about to snap the table in half." He chuckled. "First Edward and now me. Our family is bringing more humans into this world than necessary."

"Edward? That's the one with the human girlfriend? I don't mean to pry; I'm just curious."

"You're very intuitive."

"Thanks." I mumbled, still caught up in my emotions, mostly guilt. "I'm sorry that I caused trouble with you and your friends. You should have just let him eat me. It would have been for the better, and I really wouldn't have minded." I sighed sadly, thinking about my parents.

"Hey! Don't talk like that. I would _never _have let him kill you. Even if I agreed with his lifestyle, killing you would be crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"The moment I saw you, I knew I had to protect you. There was something special about you, and I knew that I couldn't let you die. When I saw him ready to bite down and take you life for the selfish need of his thirst, something inside me snapped, and I went off."

"That was stupid. You risked your life and you didn't even know me. You could have gotten yourself killed. It was foolish, but very sweet." I smiled, taking the edge off of my comment.

He snorted. "_Him _kill _me_?"

"I-I didn't mean that you couldn't have t-taken him. It's just that something could have happened. Obviously, you are-were-still are stronger than him-" I looked at the way he flexed his forearm when I said that, and my tongue got even more tangled than it already was. "And you easily h-had him, but... well-"

He interrupted me with a booming laugh. "Calm down." he said again, still laughing at my stupidity. "Maybe Jasper should be here instead of me." he mused.

"The other guy, with the wavy blonde hair?" I asked, trying to get the names down.

"Yeah, that's him." he answered.

"Why would it be better if he were here?" I wondered, trying to find the hidden meaning.

"Oops, that slipped out. Jasper has this special talent. He can control people's emotions. You keep freaking out, it may help you _calm down_." He clarified, emphasizing the last two words.

"I do not keep freaking out!" I snapped. "I haven't gone hysterical or anything. I'm just kinda nervous." I confessed quietly.

"Why?"

"Well 1.) I don't like when people are upset with me or that I caused someone problems. That makes me feel bad. 2.) I think this is kinda cool. I don't know how long it'll last, and that bothers me. And 3.) ... nothing, nevermind."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"No, what? Tell me." He pressed.

"Nevermind." I resisted.

"Are you denying a vampire what he wants?" Emmett asked evilly.

**Please, please, please review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, 'cept my OC Malady :)**

_ "Are you denying a vampire what he wants?" Emmett asked evilly. _

"Yes, and you don't scare me."

"Why?" His eyebrows furrowed into a pout. I had to stifle a laugh.

"What is this, 20 Questions? I'll only answer one. Choose carefully." I smiled, not giving in easily.

"Fine" he groaned. "Why don't I scare you?" he decided.

I chuckled. "I had a feeling you would pick that one. Well, you saved me from being killed. So I doubt you'd hurt me. You seem to always be in a good mood, you smile quite often. I received a good vibe when I met you. Plus, I noticed your dimples. You look kinda innocent. Your muscles are intimidating, yeah, but I feel safe when I'm near you. I feel protected." I smiled shyly when I admitted the weird truth. "You probably scare other people, though." I added honestly.

"Hmm. Interesting explanation. So, you noticed my dimples, huh?" He smirked. I could feel my face getting warmer, but I ignored it. He raised an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm cute?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"What? No-yes- I mean- well, yeah, you all are attractive, but you- I don't mean- you have a- you're mean!" I stuttered over an answer, finally deciding to just give up. My face had gotten hotter as I made a fool out of myself, which made me even more embarrased. Giving up with a sigh, I laid my head on the table with a bang. "Ow" I groaned under my breath.

I jumped as a loud laugh exploded from Emmett's lips. He covered his mouth, finally managing to get himself under control. "I didn't mean to fluster you." He said, though he snorted once, so I knew that he wasn't that sorry. Apparently I amused him.

"Hmph" Was my reply as I glance up at the clock. I jumped out of my seat with my tray when I saw that the period was almost over. I walked quickly to one of the black garbage cans, feeling eyes on me the whole time, and tossed my pulverized pizza into it. I think I had taken maybe two bites. After returning my tray, I walked back to my table, where Emmett sat waiting.

"I could've gotten that for you." He said as I grabbed my books. My muscles ached from yesterday's encounter, but I ignored the throbbing in my arms.

"I'm capable." I responded, taken aback by his comment.

"Let me take your books to your next class then." He offered.

"I can get them." I answered quietly. "That's not your problem."

"Please?" He asked, holding out his hands.

"Why?" I hugged my books to my chest. "You already saved my life, I should be the one carrying your books to class.

"You don't owe me anything for that. It was my choice. Please let me help; I saw you wince as you picked up your books."

I looked down and muttered, "I've been carrying them all day. I'm fine."

"You'll be even better if you let me carry them to your next 're in pain; let me help." He slowly reached his hand out and placed it on my arm. I had a t-shirt on and the coolness did feel good.

"Fine" I sighed, handing over my large burden of folders, notebooks and textbooks.

The bell rang, and I walked to my next class with Emmett at my side. "What class do you have next?" I asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"History." He replied.

"The math classes and the history classes aren't even close to each other. You're going way out of your way." I complained.

"I can make it to my class before the late bell rings, probably before you even take your seat and open your textbook."

"Oh, right. Still, this is more complicated than it needs to be. Why do you feel the need to do this?" I inquired.

"Why does it matter?" He asked stubbornly.

"I'll get used to your company. Then after you have completed whatever you feel obligated to do, you'll run off. It'll just make it that much harder to cope by myself." I answered truthfully.

We had made it to my class, but we just stood outside the door. "I'm not going to leave you." He turned to walk off, but kissed me on the top of the head before leaving.

I was utterly shocked at his actions, but I made one last comment before he walked off. "You just contradicted yourself!" I yelled after him. I went into my classroom and took my seat. I would soon find out that Emmett would make good on his promise... thoroughly.

**Okays, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_I went into my classroom and took my seat. I would soon find out that Emmett would make good on his promise... thoroughly._

The dismissal bell finally rang, and I made my way to my locker. After putting in my combination, I opened the door, and a slip of paper fell out and landed at my feet. I bent down and picked it up but didn't read it until I had gathered all the books I planned to bring home and put them in my bag. I slammed my locker shut and opened the folded sheet of paper. I discovered that Emmett had beaten me to my own locker. Written in an intricate manuscript on a piece of notebook paper was a short note.

Do you want a ride home from school? Anything could be better than riding the bus, even putting up with me. If so, meet me in the parking lot just outside the door nearest your locker.

Sincerely,

Emmett Cullen

I really shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. And I really shouldn't have been excited, but I was. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I stepped out onto the blacktop of the parking lot, and the painful weight of my bag was instantaneously removed from my shoulder. "Thanks." I mumbled, rubbing the aching muscle.

"You're welcome." Emmett said quietly from beside me. He was staring intently at the ground as we walked at a slow human pace; he seemed lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. I had a feeling that it had something to do with me, and the guilt slowly made its way back.

"Yeah." he sighed, "Rose is just mad at me."

"Rose?"

"My girlfriend, Rosalie." he clarified. "She doesn't think that I should be spending so much time with you. She doesn't understand. Edward does, of course, and Bella is fine with it. Jasper gets how I feel completely," he chuckled, "And Alice... well, Alice is Alice. She's absolutely elated; I really couldn't explain why. That's not my expertise."

"Whose is it then?" I pressed. I liked it better when he talked; it wasn't like him to be silent, and it bothered me.

"Edward's," he answered from somewhere else entirely, "He can read minds."

"That must get kind of annoying, no privacy whatsoever. How does his girlfriend stand it?" I tried pulling him out of his daze with my questions; I wanted him back in reality with me.

"Actually, he can't see inside her head." he answered indifferently.

For some reason, I found that fact really funny. Despite my efforts, laughter bubbled out from between my lips, and I stopped walking. I think that was what finally got Emmett's diverted attention. He halted and turned to face me. I had gotten myself under a little bit of control, and only a few giggles escaped, but the look he gave me got me going again. I doubled over and put my hands on my knees as I cracked up. "Sorry" I snickered, "It's just that," another spout of laughter came forth, "You guys are the most disfunctional family of vampires ever!" I howled, "But in a good way." I added, so he didn't take offense because I wasn't intending to insult him.

I had finally stopped and was catching my breath, when Emmett burst out. He was able to stop the flood of laughter easier than me, though. "You're right." he said, and he seemed to stay out of the clouds. We increased our pace a bit and made it to his vehicle. He drove a Jeep Wrangler which still had mud on the tires and the lower half of the body from the last off-road trip. Emmett unlocked the doors and opened the shotgun side for me. I analyzed the distance I would have to leap to make it and my chances of succeeding without injuring myself. I backed up a few paces and was getting ready to fling myself into the passenger seat when I found myself being lifted off the ground. Emmett sat me down and walked around to the driver's side.

Emmett got into the vehicle without any trouble, as well as effortlessly buckling his seatbelt, which I was having difficulties with also. There were many different buckles because the jeep was for bumpy terrain. I buckled a few but realized that it was crooked, so I had to unbuckle them. I did it again and managed to get myself stuck. I wimpered as I tried to free my arm which was trapped up in the air at the elbow. Emmett, who was rummaging through a compartment, heard me and turned around. He laughed aloud as he saw my predicament.

"Help." I said pathetically, giving up.

"Oh, so now you want my help?" Emmet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Emmett!" I whined, struggling with the seatbelt.

He reached over as if to help, and I think he was planning on it, but he saw a good opportunity. He gave a quick poke to my left side, the side where my arm was strapped above my head. I twisted away, and, before I could stop it, a squeak escaped my mouth.

"What was that?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"It was nothing. Now, will you please help me out?" I replied indifferently, trying to divert his attention.

"Yeah, it was deffinately something." He repeated his actions, and, unfortunately, I repeated mine.

"Emmett!" I managed between a couple high-pitched giggles, because Emmett decided to have some fun, "Could we do this some other time?" I laughed, just trying to save myself at the moment, not taking it into account that vampires had good memories. "I have to pee!" I exclaimed.

"Fine!" He groaned, finally ceasing his attack on my vulnerable sides. He undid the damage I did with the stupid seatbelt and got me strapped in. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stop completely. As he was hooking me in, he snuck in a few more pokes. Both of my arms were free, so, after I squeaked each time, I smacked him on the arm, not doing any damage, since none was intended anyway.

We still didn't go anywhere after he fixed my seatbelt. He went back to looking for something. He finally found what he was searching for and pulled a cd out. I just glanced at it and went to look out the window when the album cover registered. "Is that Motley Crue?" I asked, bouncing in my seat.

"Yeah." Emmett laughed.

"I love Motley Crue!" I exclaimed, excited.

"I know." he responded.

"How?" I asked, puzzled.

"Edward." Emmett answered simply.

"I haven't even met him, and he's already eavesdropping on my thoughts?" I complained.

"He just mentioned it to me, because I'm a fan too. He said you were thinking about getting out your iPod and listening to them at lunch." Emmett explained.

"That's strange and a bit creepy. I guess it's kinda cool too, but overall, creepy."

Emmett chuckled. "That's one way to look at it. I'm with you, it's very annoying. He tries to control it and tune us out. He can't do it completely, though. Plus, he knows how to use it against us; he likes to have some fun. I just hit him every time he messes with me."

I laughed. "Good."

"Is Saints of Los Angeles alright with you?" Emmett asked, opening the case. "I like their older stuff myself, but I just bought this one, and it's the only one in my car at the moment."

"Yeah, that's good. I'm with you though, their older stuff was way better." I replied, holding my hand out, beckoning for the empty case. He closed it and handed it over, and I examined the back for about the 100th time. He started the car so he could work the cd player. He put the disk into the slot, and it immediately started playing, very loudly, I might add. The intro to the cd usually was pretty qiuet, but he had surround sound, and the volume was cranked up high. I jumped, like I do at every loud or sudden noise, and Emmett's arm shot out, and the volume was lowered considerably.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"That's alright." I said.

"Did that scare you?" Emmett asked, giving a little laugh. He pulled out of the school parking lot, finally, and turned in the direction of my house.

"No." I lied.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It sped up like a bunny rabbit." He joked, though it was probably true.

"You could ask any of my old friends; I jump at everything. I'm not easily scared, but I am easily startled." I admitted, as he stopped for a redlight.

Emmett, ignoring my explanation, asked, "Why do you say old friends?"

"I moved here from West Virginia recently. There was... an accident." I explained.

**I hope you liked it! :D Thank you guys for the great reviews! Please keep reviewing, even criticism would be awesome! Haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_ "I moved here from West Virginia recently. There was... an accident." I explained._

"What happend?" Emmett asked looking at me, his eyebrows furrowing.

"My parents got into a car accident. They were heading home from Youngs, a local restaurant, and were hit by a drunk driver going for a joyride." I scoffed, "He was going over seventy miles per hour in a thirty-five miles per hour location. They both died instantly; I just thank God that they didn't suffer. I got a call from my mom's close friend. I didn't cry then; I held it in for over two hours. I didn't want anybody trying to console me with 'It's okay''s when it wasn't. I was emotionally catatonic until I went home alone for the night; I went upstairs to my bedroom and completely broke down. I screamed, I threw things across the room, where they shattered against the wall, at one point, I kicked a hole in the wall. I finally just sat in the corner and cried, where I remained the rest of the night.

"The next morning, I packed up some of my stuff and went to stay with my friend and her mom for a little while. I attended the court hearing for the man that killed my parents. He was found guilty for manslaughter, but that wasn't enough for me. As he walked past, I put all my strength into one kick, which I aimed right between his legs. I hit my target, and he collapsed to the ground, as some family friends held me back from dishing out another blow right to his skull. They drug me out of the courtroom screaming at the man who ruined my life. I regret none of my actions, and, to this day, I wish I could've gotten at least one more kick in.

"I wasn't allowed to stay with my friend for very long; I had to move in with a relative, and I only had one other member that was still living. I was forced to move out here with my aunt. I really didn't like West Virgina, and Washington is beautiful, but I want to go back more than anything. I miss my friends, especially my best friend, Blythe, though I talk to her every evening. She was the one I stayed with, and she never mentions anything that happened. I usually walk around with a semi-permanent frown on my face that only goes away around 5 o'clock, when I pick up my phone, and we laugh and talk like nothing has changed. I couldn't ask for a better friend, and we don't even live in the same time zone. I miss my pets, which I had to put in a shelter. And I miss my parents, who I will never see again, as long as I live." I told Emmett my story, as we sat in front of my house. We had gotten there faster than normal, probably because he drives like a crazy person, which surprisingly didn't bother me, because I'm usually nervous in vehicles.

A single tear betrayed me and escaped my eye. I wiped it away quickly and agressively. "Okay, well, you probably have to go." I fumbled with my seatbelt, "And it probably doesn't matter to you, but my life changed drastically when I met you, and it was only yesterday. I dreaded going to school every morning, and my emotions were basically nonexistent for twenty-three hours of each day. You make me smile and laugh, and I feel good around you; I feel comfortable. I know that's not your specialty, but you're pretty damn good at it." I gave a shy half-smile and opened the car door. The seatbelt was easier to unhook than it was to fasten, so I was able to jump out. Emmett hadn't said a word as I spoke to him, and he was wearing the same expression as he had the whole time: his eyes were soft and his lips pursed as he listened to me finally unload my story on someone. Though, there was a hint of surprise as I went to leave. "Goodbye, Emmett." I said, as I slammed the door shut.

I was getting out my key to unlock the house when I felt a cold embrace. My normal reaction to a hug like this would have been to stiffen until the person gave up. Instead, I welcomed it. I turned to face him, and he pulled me closer without saying a word. I laid my head on his rock-hard chest and wept.

**I really hope you liked it. Please review and tell me watch ya think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, except my OV Malady :)**

_I turned to face him, and he pulled me closer without saying a word. I laid my head on his rock-hard chest and wept._

We stood like that for only a few minutes when it started to rain. Silently, Emmett picked me up in one arm and, with the other, gently pulled the key out of my right hand and unlocked the door. He took me in and sat down on the couch, where I laid with my head in his lap and let the tears flow freely. His cool hand stroked my hair behind my ear.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I managed to pull myself together. I sat up and leaned back on the couch. "I'm sorry" I apologized to Emmett for my break down.

"Don't be. I knew it was coming, and I didn't want you to go through it alone. I could've just driven off, but I didn't. " Emmett responded.

I pulled my knees up onto the couch and hugged them to my chest. "I really didn't want you to see that." I admitted quietly with a dry chuckle.

"Everybody needs a shoulder to cry on once in a while. It's not healthy to be alone all the time."

"I like to be alone." I murmured.

"Does that mean you want me to leave?" Emmett asked.

"No." I answered honestly. I could handle it if he did leave; I was used to handling difficult situations. But that's exactly what it would be: difficult. I just opened the dam; if I was alone, it would be too much like de ja vu.

"I won't. Please don't worry." Emmett reassured me.

"I'm not worrying." I replied sharply.

"Your heart sped up again." Emmett saw my bluff.

"That's really annoying." I smiled.

"I'm just stating the obvious. Did you know you had an accent?" Emmett asked out of the blue.

"What? No! I do not!" I exclaimed, mildly shocked.

"Yes, you do. Just a slight one. You have a strange intonation to some of your words. It's not that noticeable." Emmett explained.

"So, what? You're calling me a hick?" I smirked.

"Nah, you're just a country gal." Emmett smiled.

"Yeeeeah, I think you just called me a hick." I teased.

"Maybe," Emmett considered. I was just about to hit him when the next remark came out of his mouth, "But you're a cute hick, like Daisy Duke."

"HA!" I burst out, unable to control myself.

"What?" Emmett asked grinning.

"Seriously. You just compared me to Daisy Duke." I replied sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that?" Emmett wondered.

"We're, like, exact opposites. No resemblence whatsoever." I snorted, "Daisy Duke".

"I just compared your images. You're both cute hicks." Emmett clarified.

"Could you maybe stop calling me a hick?"

"But I said you were a cute hick." Emmett said as if it made a difference.

"Why don't we just not call me a hick, period. Let's just say I'm cute and leave it at that." I joked.

"Fine by me." Emmett agreed. He held out his hand and we shook on it. "You have small hands." Emmett observed, holding my hand up.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Why do you keep insulting me?" I said, almost all in the same breath.

"What? I don't." Emmett said incredulously.

"First you call me a hick, and then you point out my abnormally tiny hands. What next? My boobs, my face, or my height?" I questioned.

"Well, you are pretty short. And your boobs-"

"Emmett!" I yelled, swatting him on the arm.

"Kidding! So, where is your aunt?" he asked.

"She works 'til seven, and she goes out with her friends some nights." I responded, "Well, more like every night." I corrected myself.

"Wow. So you're all by yourself every evening?" Emmett wondered.

"Yeah. But it's fine; I don't mind. I mean, she took me in when I had nobody else. I don't want to make her regret her decision." I shrugged. "And speaking of living by myself, I'm gonna go make dinner."

I got up and headed toward the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" I joked.

"No thank you" Emmett laughed. I opened a cupboard and pulled out a can of Chef Boyardee spaghetti. I was about to grab a can opener from the drawer, when I stopped, did an about-face, and headed up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Emmett called after me.

"I gotta pee!" I yelled back.

I had finished and was walking back downstairs, when I heard dishes clanging. I walked into the kitchen, a little puzzled, and saw Emmett had put a pot on the stove and had started boiling water. "What are you doing?" I asked, examining the ingredients he had laid out. I noticed spaghetti noodles, tomatoes and some herbs.

"I'm making you what you wanted." Emmett answered

"How do you know I didn't want it in a can?" I teased.

"Then when I'm finished, I'll put in a can." Emmett said indifferently.

"Sounds good to me." I laughed, "But no blood." I added.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Emmett said sarcastically, but the grin he was trying to conceal appeared and gave him away.

I hopped up onto the counter that he wasn't using. "Am I in your way?" I checked, getting ready to jump off the counter considerately.

"No, no. You're okay. Relax."

"If you're sure." I said, kicking my legs back and forth.

It wasn't long before I heard the house phone ringing. (I had to give up my cell phone when I moved.) I ran into the living room to get it. I glanced at the caller ID and saw Owens, Valerie. It was Blythe. I reached for the wireless phone when I remembered my manners. "Emmett, it's Blythe, you mind if I talk to her?" I called toward the kitchen.

"Go ahead. It's your house." Emmett responded.

"I didn't wanna be rude." I grabbed the phone from the cradle and pushed the "Talk" button. "Hey!" I answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Blythe replied.

"Nothin', you?" I walked back into the kitchen and took my seat on the counter.

"Nothing much. So, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good." I answered enthusiastically, "How about you?"

"Tired. You seem different. You're never good; you're always fine or okay, never good. Did something change? You sound happy. I'm glad"

"Nothing changed." I replied, not even considering Emmett to be the answer.

I heard him open the refridgerator and looked up. He was pulling out the raw hamburger. I wrinkled my nose, but wasn't going to say anything. Apparently he saw, though. "What? There were meatballs in the canned spaghettit." He tilted his head, confused. My face reddened because of my rude reaction. "Why are you blushing. Are you embarrassed because there were meatballs in the other spaghetti?" Emmett asked laughing.

I was listening to Blythe tell me about what went on at John Marshall, my old high school, commenting once in a while. I moved the mouthpiece away so I could answer Emmett. "That was rude of me, ungrateful. Sorry." I apologized, biting my lip.

"Psh, no big deal. You just don't want meatballs. I'm thankful I don't have to touch that stuff. Eww." He shuddered. Emmett truly didn't care. That was a relief on my part, and I relaxed.

"Do you want to hear my dream? It was really wierd." Blythe asked, when she finished filling me in on what I missed back on the East Coast.

"Sure," I said, eager to hear what crazy stuff happened in this one. Emmett was putting back the pan he was planning on using to brown the meat. It banged against a pot when he went to replace it in the cupboard.

"Sorry" he mouthed. I waved my hand, dismissing it.

"What was that?" Blythe stopped telling her dream to ask.

"Pots and pans." I answered simply.

"Are you cooking?"

"No."

"Is your Aunt home?" She asked, surprised.

"No."

"Is there a random person cooking in your house." She chuckled.

"Yes."

"Seriously?" She was just joking, and I took her off guard with my answer.

"He's not really random. His name is Emmett. I met him yesterday."

"Ooh, are you dating?"

"No way! You know me better than that."

"Right. Do you like him?" If she were there, I would've smacked her. Emmett snorted. He put down the wooden spoon he was holding and turned to face me. Smirking, he listened in anticipation.

"He has a girlfriend." I replied, hopefully disappointing him. Nosey vampire.

"No offense, but isn't it kinda strange that he has a girlfriend and is cooking you dinner?"

"We have a complicated relationship. Emmett is..." I hesitated. I honestly wasn't going to tell her; I just wanted to see what he would do. Emmett, who had gone back to stirring the spaghetti sauce, spun around in a heartbeat. (Mine of course.) "Gay!" I finished quickly.

**I hoped you liked it! :) And I'm just gonna throw this out there in case there is any chance that I offend people. I'm not insulting gays or anything like that. I actually am all for gay rights. So, yeah, haha. Please, please, please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_ "We have a complicated relationship. Emmett is..." I hesitated. I honestly wasn't going to tell her; I just wanted to see what he would do. Emmett, who had gone back to stirring the spaghetti sauce, spun around in a heartbeat. (Mine of course.) "Gay!" I finished quickly._

His eyes grew huge, and he shot across the room and stole the phone from my hand. "I am not!" he said into the receiver. "Malady's just covering for herself. She likes me, and she knows it. She thinks I'm smoking hot. She admires my muscles when she thinks I'm not paying attention, and she thinks my dimples are cute!"

"Emmett! Give me the phone back!" I reached for the phone, but Emmett held it up and out of my reach. I could hear Blyth laughing on the other end.

I jumped and still couldn't quite get it. "Haha. You're short." Emmett taunted.

"Shut up and give me the phone. I only get to talk to Blythe for an hour." I complained. Emmett conceded and lowered the phone. I snatched it back. "Sorry about that." I said into the phone.

"That's okay. It was kinda funny." Blythe giggled. "He seems full of energy and lighthearted... like you used to be. I don't know everything about your relationship, but he seems good for you. So, how old is he?"

"Umm, he goes to my school..." I didn't even know how old he was. "Emmett, how old are you?"

"Well, I was born in 1915, changed in 1935, and I'm a senior. So, either 20, 18, or 95." Emmett mused.

I laughed to myself, wondering what both of them would do if I told her that he was 95. "He's 18."

"Hmm...Does you aunt know?"

"No. Do you really think she'll care?"

"No." She replied after a long pause. She wasn't really happy about my relationship with my aunt. Her and her mom tried so hard to get Social Services to let me stay with them. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Are you still planning on coming up this summer?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great!"

"Ugh!" Blythe groaned. "I gotta go. Do you want me to call tomorrow?" She always asks.

"Duh!"

"Okay." She laughed, "We'll have more time to talk tomorrow. Noon okay?"

"Blythe, that'll be nine in the morning here. Let's try three o'clock, your time. Besides, you won't be awake at noon."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to you then. Love ya!"

"Love ya!"

"Bye." We said at the same time. I hit the "End" button on the phone and returned it to the cradle.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat back down on the counter. "You're not nice." Emmett said as he was straining the spaghetti noodles.

"What?" I asked innocently

"I offer to make you dinner, and you go and tell your friend that I am gay. I'm hurt." Emmett said in mock grief. I thought it was fake at least; he was a damn good actor.

"I-I was just joking. I know you're not gay." I jumped off the counter and walked over to the sink where he was standing with his head down. I heard him whimper and put my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Haha! Gotcha!" Emmett burst out, making me jump.

"You are so mean!" I stomped away. (About four feet, back to my seat on the counter.)

"I totally had you going!" Emmett was laughing.

"You did not!" I argued; he was not going to win.

"Than why did you come over here and apologize?" Emmett taunted

"Cause... I wanted to see if you were crying tears of blood like an Anne Rice vampire, and I was sorry that you weren't!" I yelled back.

Emmett went into fit of laughter at that. "I'm not sure whether or not I should believe you. It's a strange explanation, but it fits you perfectly."

"Are you calling me strange?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You called me gay" He rebutted.

"You called me a hick!"

"Are you still hung up by that? You're not a hick."

"Thank you." I said. Emmett had finished dinner and he set a plate with spaghetti on it at the table. I turned my head and mumbled under my breath "Gay."

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I replied, jumping down and heading for the table. Before I was able to make it to the chair, Emmett walked over and blocked my path. "Excuse me." I said politely, trying to scooch past him.

"I don't think so." Emmett said. I tilted my head back and was surprised to see an evil grin had made its way to his lips. I could see a playful glint in his eyes, and a slight growl built in his chest.

"Emmett, no." I warned, walking backward in the direction of the living room. He slowly stalked after me. He crouched down, and, before I had a chance to run, he pounced. I was about to hit the floor hard, but Emmett grabbed a couple nearby pillows from the couch and quickly slid them under me to cushion my fall.

I thought that that was it and that he was going to get up, but, instead, he plopped down on top of me. "Emmett, get off!" I complained, laughing and trying to push him off of me; it wasn't working.

"I don't wanna." Emmett replied, but it was muffled since his face was in the pillow that lay under my head. He shifted around- and I stiffened, because it was quite awkward- so that he was face-to-face with me. He bent down close to my neck, and I felt my breath stop in my throat.

**dun, Dun, DUN! Lol. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing! It makes me happy! :D Haha**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri :)**

_He bent down close to my neck, and I felt my breath stop in my throat._

I could feel his arctic exhalation on my ear, and a shiver wanted to travel up my spine, but I held it at bay.

All of a sudden, he nipped my earlobe and jumped up.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, laughing a little at his craziness. "Why did you do that?"

"I dunno. You looked yummy." Emmett said, shrugging and walking off into the kitchen.

I followed him, still confused about what just happened. I pulled a chair out at the table and had a seat. Picking up my fork, I eyed my dinner. I was kind of wary to take the first bite, but I twirled some spaghetti onto the prongs of my fork. Unless there was some vampire cookbook that I didn't know about, they really had no need for a kitchen or food for that matter. I was wondering how he had the skill to cook, but I didn't want to take too long and be rude. I glanced to my left and saw Emmett laying out a smorgasbord of drinks for me to choose from. I chuckled quietly -he was adorable- and popped the spaghetti into my mouth without another thought.

My eyes widened as the delectable food assaulted my tastebuds with the fierceness of 100 tigers. "Holy crap!" I exclaimed.

"What!" Emmett said, spinning around.

"This is amazing! How the hell do you know how to cook so well?" I inquired, quickly blessing my mouth with another bite.

"Thanks." He said, "I need to find ways to occupy myself with all the extra time I have on my hands."

"Who tastes it?" I asked, a bit bemused.

"Bella." he answered simply. "What do you want to drink?" He showed me the drinks he had displayed on the counter.

"Milk, please." I replied, grinning. So fast that I could barely see him, he put back everything but the milk and had poured me a glass. He sat it beside my plate and took a seat across from me.

"Thank you." I said, taking a sip.

"You're welcome." he answered.

We sat in silence while I ate for a few minutes, but Emmett broke it thankfully. "I just realized something."

"And what is that?" I wondered.

"You never asked any questions about my lifestyle as a vampire. You had to have known there was something different about me and my family."

"I didn't want to make you feel wierd. I didn't know if it was a touchy subject or not." I explained.

"So my vampirism is a touchy subject, but my sexuality is not?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows.

I looked at him with what I hoped was a straight face and said "Your sexuality is a touchy subject?" And then, in a therapist-like tone, I said, "Have you been having thoughts about Jasper?"

"Shut up! That's not what I meant." Emmett said, trying not to laugh, but a smile slipped.

"I would like to know about your vampire-ness if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. What would you like to know?" Emmett replied, leaning back in his chair.

For the next couple hours, I went down the list of questions that had been going through my mind since yesterday, like "How can you go out in the sunlight?" and "When do you sleep?". Emmett explained the process of become a vampire, as well as his story. He went over a brief history of his kind, grudgingly telling me about the Volturi and the rules. He told me more details about the other members of his family. I pleaded with him to tell me about how each of them came to be, but he said that they would want to tell me themselves.

That caught me off guard and I interrupted him. "What do you mean 'tell me themselves'?"

"We find it kind of rude to tell each others' stories." He answered.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. When are they ever going to get the chance to do that?"

"Whenever you meet them." Emmett said in a "Duh" tone.

"What! No, no, no. I can't. I'm nothing to them. I just cause them trouble. Besides, your girlfriend hates me." I was completely shocked at what he told me. My heart sped up like a trip-hammer as my nerves got the best of me.

"They actually do want to meet you, Malady. They want to know what the fuss is about." He chuckled. I lowered my head, as my face grew a tad warmer. "And Rosalie doesn't hate you..." He trailed off, and I gave him a "Come on" look. "Okay, well, she's not that fond of you." He admitted. "But the rest of them are." He added cheerfully.

"Frankly, Emmett, Rosalie frightens me. She looks like she wants to kill me."

"She wouldn't do that. She never liked Bella, but she never tried to kill her."

"Did Bella try to steal her boyfriend?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Emmett's eyes grew confused. "Neither are you."

"I know there's nothing between us. But we just met yesterday, and you ditched your family, came over to my house, cooked me dinner, and have spent the whole evening with me. You're telling me that she's okay with that?"

"Well, no..." Emmett's eyes turned confused as he thought about the situation.

"Emmett, I want to be your friend, but..." I paused. Sighing, I finished my sentence, "I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I assume your life was going fine before I showed up."

"Rose will get over it. She's just throwing a little fit. When she finally realizes that we are just friends, she'll calm down. You guys aren't going to become the best of friends, but you guys will be able to get along in time."

"You really think so?" I asked, not completely convinced.

"Yes." Emmett reached across the table and took my hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze before rising from the table and taking my dishes to the sink. He turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. After he got the sink filled with hot, soapy water, it only took him about two minutes to wash and dry all of the dishes we dirtied. "What are you gonna do tomorrow?" Emmett asked, hanging up the towel.

"Talk to Blythe for a bit and clean the house." I answered, "Why?"

"Do you wanna come over to my house?" Emmett asked.

**I hope you liked it. Thank you everyone for the great reviews! :) Please keep it up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_ "Do you wanna come over to my house?" Emmett asked._

My eyebrows furrowed and I bit my lip. Emmett sensed my unease and added quietly, "Rosalie is planning on going hunting tomorrow." I relaxed, but I still wasn't sure. Emmett looked at me with an expression that made it hard to resist. His eyes got bigger, and his lips formed a little pout. "Please." He gave me a grin that made it impossible to say no.

"Alright." I replied, giving a little sigh. I didn't want to make it seem as if I dreaded going. The truth was, I had made up my mind when he mentioned that Rosalie was going to be out of the house. I had absolutely nothing against her, but, no matter what Emmett said, I knew the feeling wasn't mutual. And pushing her boundaries by going to her house the next day wouldn't speed up the process of us getting along.

"Woo!" Emmett exclaimed. Without any warning, he picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around.

My nerves were gone, and I was laughing by the time he sat me back on the floor. "When can I come over?"

"Umm... I'll come over here tomorrow and help you clean, so then we can leave whenever we're done." Emmett decided.

"That sounds like a good plan." I smiled. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was a quarter til' nine. "Umm... would you be offended if I went and took a shower?" I asked Emmett timidly.

"Yes, your good personal hygeine disgusts me!" Emmett said convincingly, though I knew that he was kidding.

"Alright, I won't shower, and then I'll be all stinky!" I replied spazztastically.

"Malady, to me, you'll probably never smell bad." Emmett informed me.

"Thaaaaat's not good." I said, my eyes widening for a dramatic affect.

"Psh, no worries." Emmett assurred, swatting the idea asside with a snap of his wrist. "I am ninety percent under control." I opened my mouth to reply when his words registered in my mind. I raised an eyebrow and Emmett grinned. "Joking."

"You better be." I teased.

I turned around and headed up the stairs. Emmett yelled after me, "Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes and shouted back, "To get a shower. I want to smell even more delectable to you than I do now."

I heard Emmett snort, and, soon after, the TV came on. I grabbed my iHome fom my room, and I took it into the bathroom with me and plugged it in. I turned the shower on, and I removed my contacts and undressed while I waited for the water to get hot. Before stepping in, I put my iPod on shuffle and cranked the volume up to its maximum forty.

Trying to be quick, I didn't stand under the shower head just letting the hot water pelt my cold skin for as long as I wanted to. Trying to be fast but thorough, I washed my hair, scrubbed, shaved, and washed my face before shutting the water off and exiting the shower. I wrapped one towel around my head and used another to dry the rest of me. It wasn't until then did I realize my mistake. Other than my iHome, I brought nothing with me into the bathroom. That meant no pajamas, no change of clothes, not even my robe. Under ordinary circumstances, this would pose no problem, but there was a sexy vampire sitting downstairs. I wrapped a towel around me and held it tightly closed. I dashed to my bedroom and closed the door.

I quickly changed into my pajamas after searching my room. They always end up getting scattered about my room when I get ready in the morning. I found my yellow St. Marks (my old high school) shirt on my pillows, and my sweat pants were actually under the bed.

I went back into the bathroom to hang up my towels and get my iHome. After slicking the brush through my wet hair, I flicked the light off and ran back into my room to return my iHome and put on my glasses.

I strolled down the steps and took a seat next to Emmett. He glanced over at me and returned his attention back to the television. Almost immediately after doing so, he jerked his head around and looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked, tilting his head.

"What?" I replied, totally confused.

"You went upstairs looking like a rockstar with you hair all spiked up and nothing on your face, now you look like a sexy nerd."

"I just took my contacts out and- did you just call me a sexy nerd?" I asked incredulously.

"We just need to get you a school-girl uniform." Emmett mused, staring at me.

"Leave me out of your strange fantasies." I laughed, playfully smacking his arm.

"Fine, just leave me out of yours." Emmett said stubbornly.

"My what?" I asked.

"If I leave you out of my fantasies than you leave me out of yours." Emmett clarified.

"That might be difficult..." I said, making it seem like an effort, "Deal." I heaved a sigh. We both started laughing. I turned my attention to the television screen. He was watching a baseball game. "Who's winning?" I asked Emmett.

"The Yankies." Emmett grumbled, "But the Mariners aren't far behind." He added enthusiastically.

"Cool." I replied. I really wasn't that into sports, but I wasn't completely clueless. I knew who the teams were and how the game was basically played. Although baseball wasn't my first choice of what to watch on television- and it wasn't exactly my second either- I wasn't even thinking about complaining.

We sat on the couch together watching tv for a bit, although Emmett seemed to watch me more than the game. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed that he kept glancing over at me repeatedly. It didn't bother me, though. After a while, I found myself struggling to suppress a yawn. Unfortunately, it escaped, so I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to conceal it. I was unsuccesful, and Emmett asked, "Are you tired?"

"No." I lied.

"Do you want me to go?"

"You can if you want to." I sighed, knowing that I must have been boring him.

"I'm not saying I want to go. I'm saying that I would go if you wanted me to. Do you want me to go?" Emmett asked again.

"Of course not." I answered.

"Then I'll stay." Emmett smiled.

After a while, I laid my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes for a minute.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please keep up the awesome reviews! I love you all for even just reading it, haha. It feels so great :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

I was in the clearing again, finishing my walk. I tugged on the zipper of my jacket and put the hood up as a few drops of rain splattered my head. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw two people crouched in a fighting stance. After a minute, it registered in my mind that they were vampires. When I took a closer look, I realized that one of them was Emmett. My breath caught in my throat. I turned my attention to the vampire on the left. She was female and had beautiful, flowing blonde hair that hung below her shoulders. I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't place the name with the face. The answer came to me so sudden that I gasped and staggered back a few steps: Rosalie. Why was Emmett fighting his own girlfriend?

Without any further hesitation, she lunged at him, sending him flying through the air. He could have blocked her. He could have fought back, but he didn't. Standing up, he tried to talk to her. "Rose," he said calmy. Before he could say anything else, she pounced on him.

She put one hand on each side of his head. "She's going to be next, and you won't be able to protect her." She hissed. Turning his head to the right, she prepared for her next move.

Knowing what she was about to do, I collapsed to the ground in pure emotional agony. "NO!" I wailed. Streams ran down my cheeks as the rain picked up and mixed with my tears. "NO! NO! NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, frantically pounding at the ground with clenched fists. They couldn't hear me; it was no use. Emmett closed his eyes, and then she-

"Emmett!" I yelled out, shooting bolt upright in bed. Strands of hair were plastered to my forehead with sweat. My heart pounded in my chest, and my breathing was hitched. My nose was stuffy, and I felt the tears running down my face.

I heard a rush of air, and then somebody was beside me. I gasped, preparing to scream, when an icy hand was laid over my mouth. "Malady, it's me." I heard his voice whisper out of the darkness. My eyes gradually adjusted, and I saw his radiant face.

I untangled myself from the mess of blankets and threw my arms around his neck without any intention of letting go any time soon. For an unknown period of time, he held me like that, neither of us saying anything. I was finally able to stop the flood of tears and get my breathing under control. After a while, I pushed myself back a bit using his shoulders, and I cupped his perfect face in my hands. Staring into his seemingly glowing eyes, I slid my hands down the length of his cheeks, over his neck, and down to his shoulders. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and pulled myself in for another embrace. "You're okay." I quietly spoke to Emmett.

"Of course I'm okay. Are you?" Emmett replied, confused. He gently placed one hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer, and the other hand went to my back.

"I'm okay. I will always end up being okay. It- it's everybody else that ends up not being okay." I said all in one breath.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked calmly.

"Nothing" I breathed, shaking my head. I gently eased out of the embrace. "What are you still doing here?" I asked when I saw that it was seven past two.

"I didn't want to leave you here by yourself. I was waiting for your aunt to get home, but she hasn't yet." Emmett replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Sometimes she doesn't." I answered indifferently. When I saw Emmett's expression, I explained. "If she feels that she has had too much to drink, she stays with one of her friends. I spend many nights alone. It's no big deal."

"You didn't mention that. You said that she came home late."

"I don't know why I didn't just say that. Maybe I thought it didn't matter. Maybe I don't want people to know that I basically live by myself. Maybe it was because I made her sound like a horrible guardian already, and I didn't want to make it worse." I sighed.

"Malady, you already take care of everything around the house. You take care of youself. You shouldn't go around the city announcing it to everybody, but if you want to tell somebody, tell somebody. You don't owe her any more."

"The truth is, I haven't had anyone to tell. Blythe and I don't talk about things like that, and I like it that way." I shrugged.

"Oh" was all Emmett said.

"Yeah, so being home alone isn't an issue for me. You can go home if you like; your family is probably wondering where you are."

"They know where I am." Emmett simply said.

"They know you are still at my house?" I asked.

"You can't really keep things from vampires, especially a mind-reader and a psychic."

"Oh yeah" was all I said. We sat in silence for a minute when I blurted out, "Why do you care?" Tact wasn't my strong suit at two in the morning.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, though I'm pretty sure he knew what I was saying.

"Why does it matter if I am here by myself? Why does it matter whether or not I have a decent meal? Why do I matter? You saved my life, you don't owe me anything else. Are you trying to make sure I don't tell anyone? Trust me; I won't. You are jeopardizing your relationship with your girlfriend to spend time with a stupid human girl that you only met the other day because she was about to be killed!" I yelled.

"You aren't the only one who wants to know why!" Emmett shouted back. His words hit me like a slap in the face.

**Hope you liked it! Thank you for the reviews! Pleas keep it up! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_ "You aren't the only one who wants to know why!" Emmett shouted back. His words hit me like a slap in the face. _

I tried not to let it show. Emmett lowered his voice. "When I saw you in the clearing, my first instinct was to save you. And then I saw you in school the next day. I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were. But the more you spoke, the more baffled I became. You were not like any girl I have ever met, vampires included." I lowered my head at the ridiculous comparison. "You were so open-minded and so caring. But at the same time, you were sarcastic and didn't care what or who I was. The strange combination of both ends of the spectrum balanced out perfectly and drew me in with every word that came out of your mouth.

"I can't answer your question of why. After lunch, my next class was with Edward . My thoughts were so jumbled that he was getting a headache." he chuckled. "Jasper was completely confused as well. I guess... it's because I don't know how I feel. I can't answer why, but I can make a statement. You _do _matter." He paused for a moment and then added, "I stole you from that vampire so now you can be all mine. You are now my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Whether you want to be or not."

I started giggling. "Emmett, you'll be happy to know that you aren't befriending me against my will."

"Good." he laughed. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggested.

"I'll stay up for a little while and keep you company." I said, fighting a yawn. "Watching me sleep is probably kinda boring."

"Not really. You look kind of beautiful when you sleep" Emmett replied, saying the last sentence so quietly that I could barely hear him.

I had a sarcastic comment on the tip of my tongue. Something along the lines of : _So I'm ugly when I'm awake? _But I couldn't command my mouth to open. I sat there in silence, bighting my lip. Unlike me, a blush had warmed my face at the unexpected compliment.

Emmett gently laid me back down on my pillows. "Sleep" he commanded softly.

"I don't want the nightmare to come back." I whispered.

Emmett pulled the blanket up around me and laid down next to me. Without hesitation, I scooched over and snuggled into his arms. Even with the blanket between us, it was like laying with an ice sculpture. I could care less though. "What was it about?" he asked quietly. "You yelled my name."

"I-uhm- we were in the clearing again. It didn't end so well." I was hoping I didn't have to say more. I didn't want to lie, but I wasn't planning on telling him the exact details of my dream.

"Oh" he replied simply.

He brushed my hair back from my face and started gently rubbing soothing little circles on my lower back. A small sigh escaped my lips, and my eyes fluttered closed. I was half asleep when I heard Emmett murmur, "Why do I matter?"

Nobody who is so close to sleep has much restraint on their words. And thinking things over isn't very effective when your thoughts are clouded. So the next seven words (or five if you count the sleepy slurring) that came out of my mouth had absolutely no thought behind them at all, but there was plenty of truth. "B'cause ithink immay love you." After utterting those words, I fell into a blissful sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry about the late update. I try to do every other day but fanfic wasn't working for me yesterday. You guys can not even begin to understand how much your comments mean to me! Thank you so much! Please keep them up! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_ "B'cause ithink immay love you." After utterting those words, I fell into a blissful sleep._

I was woken up by the sweet smell of cinnamon wafting up the stairs. After my brain registered that scent, my nose sensed an even more pleasing smell that I couldn't quite identify. A chilly breeze was blowing directly on my face, and I realized that that was the source of the unusual smell. I opened my eyes to investigate and was surprised by Emmett's face which was no more than an inch away from my own. A small scream came out of my mouth, and I ended up falling out of bed. "Ow!" I yelped as I made impact with the hard floor.

I heard Emmett's loud guffaw and soon after, his head peaked over the edge of the bed. "I promise you, that wasn't my intention," he snickered.

"What exactly were your intentions?" I asked him from the floor.

Emmett thought about it for a second and answered, "I don't know, but that wasn't it." he paused, "But it was pretty damn funny anyway."

I rolled my eyes but continued to lay on the floor. Emmett jumped off the bed and offered me a hand. I took it, and he pulled me up without the slightest effort. "Thanks." I said. I sniffed at the air and wondered, "What's cooking?"

"Cinnamon rolls" Emmett replied.

"I love cinnamon rolls!" I exclaimed, bouncing gleefully.

Emmett chuckled, "I'm glad."

"Let me get dressed real quick and I'll be right down." I said, searching my closet for something to wear.

"You want some help?" Emmett asked in a sexy voice, leaning against the threshold and cocking an eyebrow.

"No thank you, you perv." I answered, laughing.

"Fine" Emmett groaned. I glanced up, and a grin lit up his face. "I'll be downstairs."

"Alright." I replied. I tugged my Papa Roach t-shirt off of a hanger and paired it with some holey jeans. I went into the bathroom to put my contacts in and brush my hair before heading downstairs.

I entered the kitchen to see Emmett sitting at the table, scanning the slightly soggy newspaper. He looked up to the sound of my bare feet padding across the linoleum floor. He jumped up in a rush and had my cinnamon roll on the table with a glass of milk before I could say anything. "Thank you." I blinked, pulling out my chair.

"No problem" he said, returning to his seat. Folding his arms on the table, he tilted his head to the side and commented, "You look nice."

"Thanks," I chuckled, "I just threw this on to clean in." I pulled a piece off of the warm cinnamon roll and popped it into my mouth. "Is this homemade?" I asked, taking another bite of the gooey delight.

"Yeah." he said, sounding indifferent. "So does that mean that you are going to change before you come to my house?" he wondered. He quickly added, "Cause you don't have to; that is perfectly fine."

Crap, I thought maybe he forgot. "Yeah, of course." I nodded.

"So did you get that at a concert or something?" Emmett wondered from across the table.

"Oh, my shirt? Yeah." I answered, lost in thought. I was still worried about meeting his family, and I kept dwelling on the future.

"Were they headlining?" I heard Emmett ask.

"No. Nickelback was headlining. The opening bands were Saving Abel, Papa Roach, and Hinder. I mainly went to see Papa Roach, though. Have you ever heard any of their songs?" I glanced up at Emmett.

"Yeah, a couple. They're pretty good; I like 'em." He resonded.

"Mmmh," I quietly mumbled a reply, and we sat in silence for a bit. I could feel Emmett's curious gaze on me while I ate, but I tried to ignore it as best as I could. I stole a quick glance at him once, but I hastly averted my green eyes when they met his golden ones.

As I sat there munching on my breakfast, I was going over the different scenarios that could possibly play out in one way or another when I met Emmett's family for the first time.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett finally asked; I could tell by his exasperated tone that it had been on the tip of his tongue for a while.

"I was wondering what I was gonna wear to your house later." I lied.

"There's more than that," Emmett caught me. "Your eyes are far away"

I sighed, "I'm still worried about meeting your family." I admitted.

"Malady, they won't hurt you." he consoled.

"No, no, no. I'm not worried about that at all," I said, frantically shaking my head.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"It's just... what if they don't like me?" I sighed.

"Malady, I promise, they'll like you."

"How do you know?" I wondered, crossing my arms.

"I just do. Don't you trust me?"

"Absolutely," I replied, "I trust you completely."

"Please believe me, then" he begged, "There is nothing to worry about." For the second time since I met him, he reached across the table and took my hand. I looked up at his face, and he had this pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay," I relaxed.

"Great," a big smile spread across his face. Just looking at him, I couldn't help but grin back in return. He stood up from the table and took my empty plate to the counter. "Do you want another one?" he asked.

"No thanks." I replied. The cinnamon roll was exceptionally large.

"Are you sure, there's one more?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay," he shrugged. He went to toss it in the garbage can.

"Aww, I don't wanna waste it." I groaned.

"I'm not gonna eat it." he laughed.

"Put it in the microwave. Aunt Cecilia can have it when she gets home." I suggested.

"If she comes home." I heard Emmett mumble.

"Well, if she doesn't, then we'll throw it away." I said, as Emmett put the small plate with the cinnamon roll on it in the microwave. I could tell my indifferent attitude concerning my aunt bothered Emmett, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay," I said brightly, clapping my hands together once, "Time to clean." I opened up the closet and took out the Swiffer Wet Jet.

**I hope you liked it! :) I know, it's kinda boring, and the next chapter probably is too, but it's those filler transition ones and it can't be helped :p So just bear with me please. And I'm trying not to just say the same thing every time about the reviews, cause no one wants to read that :p And I realize I'm writing a paragraph now, haha. But I loved the personal reviews I've received recently. They really made me smile :D Thank you and please keep it up! And happy 4th of July! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, except my OC, Malady :)**

_ "Okay," I said brightly, clapping my hands together once, "Time to clean." I opened up the closet and took out the Swiffer Wet Jet._

"What do you want me to do?" Emmett asked.

"You don't have to do anything." I said, running the Swiffer across the linoleum floor of the kitchen. Emmett jumped up on the counter, out of my way.

"I want to help." he pressed.

"Okay, fine." I stopped cleaning to think. "I don't know." I finally said. "What do you want to do?"

"What is there to do?"

"Umm, sweeping the porch, laundry, cleaning the bathroom, vacuuming, dusting." I rattled off everything that needed to be done.

"Which one do you like the least?"

"Cleaning the bathroom and vacuuming." I replied with a chuckle.

"I'll do that then." he said, easily leaping the ten feet from the counter to the living room, his feet never touching the clean floor.

"You don't-"

"Don't even say it. I'm going to help." he interrupted. He gave me a look that dared me to argue with him.

"Let me show you where everything is." I relented, leaning the Swiffer againt the wall. I opened the closet next to the stairs where I got the Swiffer from. I pulled the heavy vacuum cleaner out. "The only carpeted room in the house is mine." I explained, trying to tug the vacuum over the first step. I grunted and yanked as hard as I could; it finally came up. I proceeded to attempt to pull it up the next step.

I heard Emmett laugh from behind me. He walked over and took the vacuum cleaner from me. He effortlessly ran up the steps with it. He waited for me at the top of the steps with a pronounced smirk. "Show-off," I uttered as I walked past him into the bathroom.

I took out all the supplies he would need from the cupboard under the sink. "Do I have to explain how to use these?" I asked Emmett, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I can manage," Emmett, who was leaning against the door frame, chuckled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go start the laundry and then finish cleaning the floors." I told him before going downstairs. I went into the basement, which is where the washer and dryer were. After puting all the white clothes in and starting the washing machine, I went back upstairs.

I decided to sweep the porch off before I finished Swiffering the downstairs. I took the broom from the closet and went out onto the porch. It was peppering down the rain, and the wind was blowing it at an angle. Wet leaves blanketed the porch from the tree in the front yard. I was pelted with rain as I began to sweep from the left side of the porch to the right. After I finished, I turned around to see that more leaves had blown onto the porch. I swept them off, but more followed. I let out a defiant little scream, dropped the broom onto the porch, and stomped into the house. Slamming the front door, I took my wet shoes off and ran a hand through my damp hair.

Emmett was at my side in an instant. "Are you alright?" he asked, giving me a quick once-over.

"Yes," I grumbled, "The stupid leaves weren't cooperating, and the wind and rain were on their side."

Emmett laughed. "Well, I'm done upstairs. Would you like some help down here?"

"You're done?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Okay," I said. The washing machine buzzed. "Could you put the wet clothes in the dryer with a dryer sheet?"

"Sure, but you're gonna have to take this off." Emmett teased, tugging on my shirt.

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes.

Emmett went into the basement, and I finished cleaning the kitchen floor. I had half of the living room floor cleaned when I heard him open the door. His vampire speed couldn't help him get the dryer to work any faster, and he had to wait.

I turned around when I heard him enter the living room. My eyes grew wide when I saw him.

**Hope you liked it! Why do you think Malady's surprised? Hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady... and in this case, Blythe and Heather too, haha :)**

_ I turned around when I heard him enter the living room. My eyes grew wide when I saw him._

He had my bra on over his shirt! Puting his hand on his hip, he struck a pose. "Emmett!" I yelled, "What are you doing! Take my bra off!"

"If you say so," he shrugged. He walked over to me and was about to put his hand up my shirt.

"No, don't take my bra off of _me_, take my bra off of _you_!"

"Ohh. Why? Don' t you think I look goooood?" he proceeded to strike another pose.

"Emmett, you're beautiful," I rolled my eyes. "How did you even fit into that?"

"Are you saying that my boobs are bigger than yours?" he stuck his chest out.

"No! I mean, how did you fasten that around you?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Emmett said in a girly falsetto voice. He faked looking shocked.

"N- Urgh!" I threw my arms up in defeat. I spun around and went to pick up the Swiffer which I dropped on the floor when I saw Emmett.

He laughed. "Here you go." I heard him say from behind me. Before I could do anything, he hooked the bra on me over my shirt.

I turned around and gave him a look. "Thank you." I said sarcastically, unhooking the extra bra. "Let's finish cleaning before Blythe calls."

"Alright!" Emmett said with a grin.

Fast forward until the house is clean lol

After puting the feather duster thing away, I plopped down on the couch. We were finally done cleaning.

Emmett sat down next to me. "That took a while." he commented.

"Yeah, we all don't have super-speed." I responded.

"If it wasn't for the stupid washer and dryer, we could have finished faster."

"Don't blame the appliances." I said, laying my head back on the couch right before the phone rang. I picked it up and said, "Just in time."

"What are you talking about? It's ten after three, I'm late." Came Blythe's voice from the receiver.

"I know. We just finished cleaning." I said.

"You and your Aunt?"

"No."

"You and Emmeeeeett?" she said his name all weird, implying something.

"Yeeees, and shut up." I answered.

She laughed. "Guess who's here?" She asked excitedly.

"Who?" I wondered with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Hold on." I heard the phone trading hands.

"Heelllooo." I heard from the other line.

"Heather!" I exclaimed. She was my other best friend and the only other person who continued to call me since I moved. The rest of my friends called during the first month I lived in Forks, but their phone calls began dwindling away until, finally, they stopped altogether. "What's up?" I asked, beginning to pace back and forth. (That was my bad habit when I was on the phone.)

"Nothing. I just stayed the night at Blythe's. How about you?"

"Same, except for the staying over at Blythe's part." I laughed. "Hey, put the phone on speaker so I can talk to both of you." I suggested.

I heard Heather distantly ask Blythe how to put the pone on speaker. I heard buttons being pushed and then I could hear them both.

"Okay." Heather said, confirming that the phone was on speaker. "So, who is this Emmett?" she asked immediately.

A huffed out a frustrated sigh. "He's a friend," I answered her simply.

"Right," she said, disbelief coloring her tone.

"No, really." I argued.

"Mhmm," I could tell she still didn't believe me. "So what does he look like?"

I glanced behind me and saw Emmett lean back on the couch with a satisfied smirk, waiting for me to answer. "Well, he's big, like (our friend) Joey, but taller and musclier, if you can believe it. He's got -uhm- golden eyes. He's kinda pale. Short, dark hair. Dimples." I rambled my way through a description. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, well, he is smokin hot'.

"Is he hot?" I heard Blythe giggle in the background.

Craaaaap. I looked at Emmett, and his grin had grown even larger. "Uhm, you know he's in the room with me, right? And he can hear everything you are saying."

"That doesn't tell me anything. Is he hot?" she pressed.

"Mhmm." I mumbled into the phone. I stole the smallest glance behind me, and Emmett seemed very pleased.

"You need to send a picture!" Heather squealed into the phone.

"Yes, you seriously do." Blythe agreed.

"Do you guys know how much you are embarassing me right now?" I wondered.

"What?" Heather asked innocently, giggling away.

**Blah ending, I know, haha. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews :) Please keep it up! I hope you liked it! I honestly would have posted this earlier in the day, but, for some reason, I seriously thought I already did, lol. Sorry! Haha :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_"What?" Heather asked innocently, giggling away._

We all talked for a couple hours, Emmett sitting patiently on the couch listening to the conversation. I had a feeling that our weirdness scared him a little. We had a habit of randomly yelling strange things, mostly inside jokes.

Before we had to hang up, Blythe exclaimed, "Eat my pants!", which had us in hysterics for the hundredth time.

"You have very strange friends." Emmett commented when I hung up the telephone. It wasn't an insult, just a harmless statement.

"I know. You just gotta love 'em." I smiled a bit sadly. Emmett leaned over and gave me a sweet hug. "Thanks."

"No problem." he winked.

"Okay!" I said as cheerfully as I could manage. "Wanna come help me find something to wear to your house?"

"Sure."

We stood up off the couch and headed upstairs to my room. I was hoping that I could find something nice to wear that wasn't a dress. As I rummaged through my closet, Emmett snooped around my room. "Who are these people?" I heard him ask.

I turned around and saw him holding up a framed picture of me and my friends from WV. "That's me, Blythe, Heather, Sully, Corey, Xavier, and Dustin. 'The Group' as we called it. That was taken a month before the accident." I went back to searching my closet.

"Oh," Emmett said, placing the frame back on my nightstand.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, finally discovering the perfect shirt to wear. It was a long, black t-shirt with a peacock feather design at the bottom. I also found a pair of dark washed blue jeans with gold bedazzled diamond-shapes around the waistband that fit well yet hugged my curves. "What do you think?" I asked Emmett, holding up my outfit.

"I like it." he smiled.

"What shoes should I wear?" I mused. I looked at the bottom of my closet. "Boots! Totally boots!" I answered myself. Emmett just laughed as I quickly ran out of the room with a "Be right back!"

I changed in the bathroom, taking the time to spike my hair. I went back into my room, and Emmett was sprawled out on my bed with one of my books.

"This stuff is demented," he commented, flipping a page.

"Stephen King?"

"Yeah. Pet Sematary. It's gruesome."

"I like horror books." I shrugged. "Only a couple books have ever truly _scared _me, though."

"What ones?"

"That one, It, and Intensity by Dean Koontz." I answered.

"I haven't read any of those." Emmett flipped another page.

"You should; it'll keep you up at night though," I grinned, "I have all three, you may borrow them if you like."

"Okay, thanks." I took the other two books out of my bookcase. Emmett took one look at It and exclaimed, "That book is huge!"

I laughed, "Longest book I've ever read."

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett asked, taking the books and heading out of my room.

"Yep," I faked enthusiasm. "Ready as I'll ever be." I added quietly.

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry, I would have posted this earlier, like, yesterday. But I had no internet for a while, and JUST as I hooked my new router up, the power went out. -_- So, anyway, here ya go! Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

"_Yep," I faked enthusiasm. "Ready as I'll ever be." I added quietly._

I followed Emmett outside, locking the door on my way out. Emmett boosted me into the Jeep before getting in himself. He turned the key, and the Jeep's engine purred to life. We were off.

We rode in (almost) silence for a while. I was worried and a bit jittery, so I tapped my fingers against the glass of the window rythmically as we drove through the rain, which had picked up quite a bit. It must have been irritating Emmett, because he gave me a look out of the corner of his eye that made me stop.

I clasped my hands together on my lap, trying to resist the urge to bounce my leg up and down. Without realizing it, I began biting my lip.

"Do you think music would calm your nerves? You are about to chew your lip off." He reached over and traced a single finger across my bottom lip, light as a feather. "Please don't break the skin," he enunciated each word to show importance.

"I won't," I replied quietly. I quit biting my lip though, just in case.

He quickly inserted a CD. The first song that began playing was "Broken Home" by Papa Roach. I was confused. "I thought you only knew a couple songs by them; you didn't say you had one of their CD's."

"I don't," he replied simply.

"But this is..." I trailed off. "May I see the case?" He handed it over, and it was "...To Be Loved: The Best of Papa Roach". Blythe had given me the same CD as a going away present. Opening the case, I pulled out the little booklet. I turned to page four and discovered the special note that Blythe had written me. This was my CD. "You took this from my room!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"I didn't steal it," he explained, "I thought that maybe you'd want to listen to it."

"Okay... thanks?" I chuckled.

Emmmet looked over and saw me protectlively holding the note. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Just a note." I answered softly. He let the subject drop. I unfolded it and reread it:

Heeey Malady!

I have a feeling you'll find this sooner or later. I know I've told you this so many times already, but I will really miss you. It won't be the same without you here :(

I want you to listen to this CD and think about me every time... and maybe decide to send me that Papa Roach t-shirt in the mail. It's too cold in WA to wear it right? lolz jk jk jk. (Unless you want to :D) Remember, I'll call you EVERY day!

Love ya!

Your BFF,

Blythe

I began to sing along with the music under my breath. Emmett was right; it did make me feel better. As I gradually grew more comfortable, I began singing more enthusiastically. Emmett was grinning. He watched me out of the corner of his eye as I belted out the lyrics and bounced in my seat.

We eventually turned onto a small side road that wound through the trees. We continued driving for a good amount of time when we finally reached our destination. I immediately quieted as we pulled up to a beautiful house far from any other civilization.

I could see a large garage attached to the left side of the house. I found myself wondering what kind of cars the other Cullens drove. One whole side of the house was completely glass. I saw nothing but the reflection of the dense forest as we approached.

**Hope you liked it! Please keep up the reviews! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_ I could see a large garage attached to the left side of the house. I found myself wondering what kind of cars the other Cullens drove. One whole side of the house was completely glass. I saw nothing but the reflection of the dense forest as we approached._

I was still mega worried. "It's gonna be okay, Malady," Emmett comforted, and he put his arm around my shoulders. When we entered the house, I nonchalantly shook it off; I didn't want his family to see.

As we started up the steps, I heard a male voice with a slight Southern accent ask, "Is she a human or a bunny rabbit?" I guess he was commenting on my heartbeat, which was hammering in my chest.

Emmett growled menacingly from beside me. I turned to him and put a hand on his arm. "It's alright," I assured.

"He doesn't need to talk about you like that," he snarled in a low voice.

"I'm sure he was just joking," I really wasn't sure myself, but I didn't want to see Emmett attack his brother.

"Be nice," I woman's voice chastised. It was gentle and careful, but spoken with authority. She reminded me of my mother, and I felt a lump in my throat. I swallowed it down and blinked away the tears quickly.

We were greeted- well, startled would be the word to describe me- at the top of the steps by a very petite girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was wearing a dark grey cocktail dress with a victorian design and only one quarter-length, lacy sleeve, a ribbon choker with a srange emblem on it, and silver ballet flats. Her whole outfit was something I would consider wearing to a party, not as everyday wear.

She had very short, and spiky dark hair. She was about four inches shorter than me, which was saying a lot, and was gorgeous. She had the same pale skin and topaz eyes as her brother.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she greeted, in a voice as high and beautiful as windchimes. "Ooh, I love your boots!" she exclaimed

"Thank you. I'm Malady." I replied, not as enthusiastically.

"Oh, I know," she said cheerfully. I just kinda stood there and smiled. What was I supposed to say to that?

She walked off, or more like skipped, and grabbed the hand of a guy that was standing off to the side. I vaguely recognized him from school. I really didn't get a good look at all of them. He had wavey blonde hair that went to just above his shoulders. He was wearing dark jeans and a charcoal grey sweater with the sleeves pushed up the slightest bit. I noticed a wrist band with the same strange emblem that was on Alice's necklace around his right wrist.

"This is Jasper!" Alice introduced him.

"Hello," he said politely, giving a half-smile.

I recognized his voice as the one that called me a bunny rabbit and became self-conscious about my heartbeat. (I never though that would happen.) "Hi," I smiled slightly. All of a sudden, my worries were nonexistent. It felt as if a wave of calm washed over me. I glanced up at Jasper, and he gave me a wink. I smiled gratefully.

"The one brooding over there in the doorway is Edward," Alice continued brightly. I looked over in that direction and saw the bronze-haired boy from the cafeteria, the one with the human girlfriend. He was wearing a dark blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans. He had the same wrist band as Jasper.

I glanced at Emmett out of the corner of my eye and realized that he too was wearing the wristband. He had been wearing it every day since I had met him, and I just never noticed it.

"Ha ha, Alice." Edward spoke, walking forward, the other human girl at his side. "This is Bella," he said, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and pulling her closer, if that was even possible.

"It's nice to meet you," she mumbled. Leaning forward, she held out her hand.

I shook her hand and replied, "Same here."

I had felt kind of underdressed compared to Alice, but felt in place next to Bella. She was wearing a plain beige shirt with a brown jacket, blue jeans, and Converse. Her dark, wavy hair hung down below her shoulders. I would have guessed that maybe she was a vampire too on account of her pale complection, but the slight blush on her cheeks and dark brown eyes tipped me off.

The next person to introduce themself was a man with blonde hair who seemed older, more by experience than by looks. He had on a white dress shirt and a tie. He introduced himslef as Dr. Carlisle Cullen and greeted me with a warm smile.

The last person was a woman with a heart shaped face and honey colored hair. A plain, but still beautiful, black dress hung just below her knees. Her eyes were soft and loving, and when she intoduced herself as Esme, she grasped my hands and gave me a smile that made me feel truly welcome.

We all stood there awkwardly for a minute when Alice suddenly blurted out, "Ooh, I have something for you! Come with me," she grabbed my hand and started tugging me away.

I had just enough time to shoot Emmett a confused look. I saw him shrug and then grin, but that was it, for Alice gently pushed me into her room and shut the door.

**Hope you liked it! Please keep up the awesome reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! :D**

**EDIT! : I fixed Alice's description. I realized that I went by the movie and not the book, big no-no. So I used The Official Illustrated Guide to help me. Sorry about the mess-up! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_I had just enough time to shoot Emmett a confused look. I saw him shrug and then grin, but that was it, for Alice gently pushed me into her room and shut the door._

She motioned for me to sit down on the edge of her bed. She joined me, but not before grabbing a piece of paper. She handed it to me, and didn't say a word. I examined it and saw what it actually was.

"A marriage certificate?" I asked, cocking my head. "From 1937?" Alice remained silent. I continued examining it and saw the names: Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty-Cullen. "He's married," I said quietly, "But, he didn't-"

"We don't refer to ourselves as 'married', so word won't get out around town. We're only supposed to be in high school after all," Alice explained. "I'm telling you this, not because I think it will make any difference, but because you need to know."

"I'm not trying to steal Emmett from Rosalie, whether he's married or not. I'm just a friend." I said, a bit deffensively, but it was true.

"I know that you're not; we all do. The thing is Emmett's feelings towards you."

I blinked, taken aback.

"Here cares for you, _a lot._ Under different circumstances, that would be fine. But Rose refuses to have it that way, and she wants him to choose. Now, we're pretty sure that he would choose her, as you probably would have guessed if you're smart, which I know you are. I don't know for sure because she hasn't asked him straight out to choose, so he hasn't made any decision. That's the way my premonitions work.

"Anyway, Carlisle believes that with the way Emmett feels for you, it's not going to be healthy for him to choose."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "What can I do?"

She gave me a soft look that said, "I think you know."

"You want me to stop hanging out with him."

"We think that would be best." Alice got a look on her face as if she were staring far off. It was gone as suddenly as it came. "Rosalie is going to Alaska to stay with the Denali clan for a while," she stated, jumping off the bed and pulling me out the door with her.

"Who?" I asked, with Alice pulling me behind her as we walked down the hall.

"A coven of vampires that we know in Alaska." She explained quickly.

"Is she leaving Emmett?" I asked incredulously.

"In a way, yes." Alice answered bluntly. I stopped dead in my tracks, bringing Alice to an abrupt halt, for she wasn't necessarily pulling on me, just leading me along behind her. She turned to face me.

"This is all my fault," I whispered, pulling my wrist out of Alice's grip.

"Malady..." she said my name softly, trying to calm me down.

My knees felt weak, and I debated whether to lean against the wall for support or sit down on the floor before I collapsed completely. I decided on the former. I resisted the urge to scream and/or punch the wall in exasperation. My breathing sped up, and I just wanted to cry.

Alice sped down the hall and out of sight. Not even a second and a half later, she returned, with Jasper at her side. Immediately, I loosened the fist that was clutching my hair and sunk down onto the floor, my head in my hands. My breathing gradually returned to normal.

"Maybe we should get you home," Jasper spoke quietly, offering me his hand. I took it, and he helped me up. I had time to notice that this was the second time today that a vampire pulled me up off the floor; I hoped it wasn't becoming a habit.

"I'll give you a ride home," Jasper said, and Alice tossed him a car key. "What's your address?" I heard him ask.

There were so many jumbled thoughts going through my head that it was hard to think. I was a bit embarrassed that I couldn't remember my new address right away. I finally told him, running a hand through my bangs.

"You live pretty far-off," he commented.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize," he chuckled, leading me to the door that opened on the garage.

"Wait," I stopped walking, "Maybe I should say bye to Emmett." Just then we heard a loud crash from the other room. And lots of cursing.

"I don't think that's really a good idea at the moment," Jasper said in a strained voice.

We entered the garage, and it contained many expensive cars. I saw a silver Volvo, a black Mercedes, a red BMW convertible, a yellow Porsche, and a silver Ducati motorbike. Jasper unlocked the Porsche and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and was surprised to see him in the driver's seat immediately after closing my door.

He turned the key in the ignition, and the engine started smoothly. We didn't drive off just yet, because Alice was pecking at my window. Before I had the chance to find the switch, Jasper rolled the window down. I had to admit, the vampire speed was getting kind of annoying.

"Here," Alice said in a perky voice, "I actually did have something for you, something that doesn't make you sad." She put her arm in the window and handed me something.

**I hope you liked it! Don't be mad at Alice (Or me for writing it, haha). She's just looking out for her family. Thank you so much, again, for the reviews. And btw, I did a small edit on the last chapter. Nothing important, just fixing Alice's description. Just thought I'd let you know, but it won't effect the storyline at all if you choose not to read it. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady**

_ "Here," Alice said in a perky voice, "I actually did have something for you, something that doesn't make you sad." She put her arm in the window and handed me something._

In my hand, was the coolest bracelet ever! It was a silver bangle; in the middle were pieces of leather string criss-crossed, looking kind of like a corset.

"I bought it, but it really isn't my style," Alice explained, "But it seems like yours. Besides, I've already worn it. Just think of it as a goodbye present." Her words had a double-meaning.

"This is really awesome. Thank you so much." I gave her a smile. "Goodbye, Alice."

She waved and blew Jasper a kiss as we backed out of the garage.

We drove through the drizzling rain without saying a word for a long while. When Jasper's soft voice finally broke the silence, I jumped.

"It's not your fault," he simply stated. I gave him a confused glance and he continued. "You're radiating guilt; it isn't your fault. There has been a lot of tension in their relationship for a while now; you were just the straw that broke the camel's back. If it wasn't you, something else would have done it."

The side of my mouth pulled up a little bit, which was supposed to be some form of a smile. It was the best I could manage at the moment.

"Emmett isn't going to listen to Alice." Jasper said, when he saw that I wasn't going to respond. "Alice has been trying to fix Em and Rose's relationship, but it has been damaged for a long time. I know that she told you not to see Emmett anymore. Even if you listen to her, Emmett most likely will not. It doesn't take special powers to know how Emmett feels when he's with you. When you two walked in today, he was literally beaming."

I know his words were meant to be reassuring, but they didn't make me feel any better. I had already accepted that I wouldn't be able to be with Emmett again; I've taught myself to expect the worst, so anything better will be pleasant.

Jasper sighed, sensing my doubt. "You'll see," he muttered. He reached down and flicked on the radio. The song playing was an upbeat pop song that sounded quite girly, and it was playing rather loudly. I had to snicker at the look on Jasper's face. He groaned and turned the radio back off.

It bothered me a little bit, because I kind of wanted to listen to music; it didn't matter the genre. I wasn't going to say anything though, it barely even bothered me.

Jasper asked, "What does music mean to you?"

The unexpected comment took me of guard. Where had that even come from? "Huh?" was the only response I was able to say.

Jasper's voice was patient, "Music, it must mean something to you. At first, I didn't notice the spark of happiness that occurred when I turned the radio on, but it struck me as strange when me turning the radio off made you genuinely sad. Music must mean something to you."

I had just met this guy and known him for a couple of hours, and he had already picked me apart like a professional profiler. I sighed. "I'm sure that by now you know what happened to my parents," Jasper gave an sympathetic smile. I continued, "Music is one of the few things that continues to keep me sane. Even though my parents' death doesn't really haunt me any more, music helps me get through tough times. It's a means of escape."

Jasper nodded, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that another means of escape for you is reading?"

I gave him a look that was a mix of _How did you know that?_ and _You're making me kinda angry._

Instead of responding, Jasper asked me another question, "Did you know that I was in your math class?" Honestly, I did not. I shook my head. "Multiple times the teacher has made you put your book away while he taught."

My cheeks burned at the comment. "I've already learned what he is teaching." I mumbled.

"Me too," Jasper chuckled.

The car stopped, and I noticed we were at my house. Jasper got out of the car and opened my door for me. "Thanks," I said quietly, reaching into my right front pants pocket to retrieve my key.

It wasn't in there. I must have put it in the left one. Nope. Apparently, I put it in the right _back _pocket. Negative. Well, obviously it was in the left one. No. I let out an aggravated, high-pitched, sort of growl as I kicked the front door as hard as I could in frustration. I screamed, "SHIT!"

"What's the problem?" Jasper asked calmly.

"I must have left my key in Emmett's Jeep."

"Hmmm," Jasper mused. "Do you have a bobby pin?"

"Do I look like I would be wearing a bobby pin?" I snapped sarcastically and immediately regretted it. He was just trying to help. "Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," he chuckled, "I've had worse thrown at me. Do you lock your windows?"

I had to think about that for a moment. "Just the downstairs ones." I answered, disappointed.

Without saying anything more, Jasper squatted down and propelled himself upward and onto the porch roof. He pulled my bedroom window open without any trouble, and disappeared into the house.

Seconds later, I heard the door being unlocked, and he was standing in the threshold. He bowed and gestured me to enter. "Ma'am", he said politely; I caught the slight accent again.

"Where are you from?" I wondered.

"Texas," he gave a half smile.

"Cool. Anyway, thanks for the ride and letting me into my house and distracting me on the way here," I smiled.

"No problem." He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay," I felt another wave of calm wash over me, sending away the anxiety that I didn't realize was building.

With that, he was gone. I pulled back the curtain and peaked out the window to see him getting into the car. He noticed me and beeped the horn before quicky pulling away from the curb and driving out of sight.

I walked into the living room and saw the message light blinking on the phone. I listened to it. Aunt Cecilia was going out with her friends tonight. Another night of being alone.

I took the cinammon roll out of the microwave and tossed it into the garbage can in kind of a trance-like state. I walked up the steps to my room, where I collapsed on my bed. Grabbing a pillow, I burried my face in it and screamed until my throat felt raw. I laid on my side, tasting the tears that silently streamed down my cheeks.

Alone. Again.

**I'm sorry that these chapters were kinda depressing :( But I hope you liked it, regardless. Please continue reviewing, even the criticism is very much appreciated! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady.**

_Alone. Again._

My eyes still filled with tears, I stumbled to the bathroom long enough to take my contacts out. I sat down on the corner of my bed and fumbled with the zippers on my boots. Finally, I was able to kick them off and plop back down on my side.

I glanced at the digital clock on my night stand. The numbers were blurred by my tears and fuzzy from my near-sightedness, but I could still make out that it was a quarter after four.

I closed my eyes for a bit, my cheeks wet, my nose stuffy, my head throbbing, and my heart aching.

When I opened my eyes later on, I noticed that some time had passed. My pillow was still damp, but my room was darker and considerably colder. I had goosebumps on my arms and was curled up in a ball in an attempt to get warm in my sleep. The sound of rain on the roof registered, and I looked over toward my window drunkenly and saw that it was still open.

I managed to pull myself out of bed and make my way over to shut it. My foot squished in the wet carpet around that area. The rain had blown in. I barely even noticed it; I just pushed the window closed and walked back over to my bed, pausing long enough to wipe my foot on the dry carpet before rolling back into bed.

I looked at my clock again through half closed eyelids, it had only been about an hour. I sighed, and my eyes went the rest of the way closed. With every beat of my heart, the pain in my temples and at the front of my head made itself more and more noticeable. I groaned, rubbing my head with one hand and pulling the quilt at the bottom of the bed over me with the other.

As soon as I was half asleep and my judgement was clouded, thoughts of Emmett emerged in my head. They tore me from my blissful daze and back into the painful reality.

Why, oh, why did I let myself get caught up in the happiness that was his company? As I mentally scolded myself, the sorrow returned.

Instead of silent tears, it was agonized, heartwrenching sobs. My eyes half closed, my tears splattered on my pillow, making dark drops on my white pillowcase.

I was in a world of my own, filled with suffering that I thought I had blocked out after my parents died. This suffering was a completely different kind that I couldn't shield myself from.

"_Why?_" The word ripped itself from my heart and was pulled forth from my lips.

When the answer donned on me some time later, relief didn't flood me at the realization; it just felt like another blow. I was heart broken. I didn't know exactly to what extent I had loved Emmett until he was torn from my hands and so far out of reach.

As I mulled over this, my breakdown had reduced to hitched breathing, silent wimpers, and blinking away tears.

I was pulled from my reverie by cold arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer to the already familiar body. I turned toward the other side so that I was facing him.

He wiped away a stray tear with his finger and pushed back the strands of hair that were plastered to my forehead.

I put my right hand, palm down, on his broad chest. I gazed up into his darkening eyes, which seemed to be burning into my soul. "I love you," I breathed.

We were both silent for a very long few seconds. Emmett covered my hand with his. "And I love you," The truth behind those words was overwhelming.

With that, he placed a cool hand on each side of my tear-streaked face. Slowly and measuredly, he leaned in closer. And then, his lips met mine.

His cold lips were surprisingly soft, and they melded with mine perfectly. The kiss was soft and delicate, nothing like I would exect from Emmett.

Soon, it got more passionate. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, and he rolled over onto his back so that I was positioned on top of him.

"Rosalie?" I asked in between kisses.

"She left me," was Emmett's simple reply. I was bothered slightly by the annoyed look in his eye.

"I know, but, you're on the rebound-"

Emmett interrupted, "Malady." He stopped quickly and gave me an incredulous look at the word I just uses. He continues, "You're the only one I want. It's been over between me and Rose for a long time. I love you." He enunciated those last three words.

My lips formed into a smile as the words registered. The only response that I could form was a pathetic sounding, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Emmett's smile was warm. "Be mine?"

"Yes," The word came out as barely a whisper, but he heard.

"Forever?"

"As much of forever as I can give."

"All of it," Emmett whispered.

I opened my mouth to object, but he cut me off again, "I want to change you."

**Wow, so many reviews and favorites. Thank you all so, so much! I'll try not to disappoint. I hope you liked this. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady**

_ I opened my mouth to object, but he cut me off again, "I want to change you,"_

I was speechless. I just sat there, my mouth slightly agape and my eyes wide. Emmett's eyes showed the pain he was feeling. I still wasn't able to command my mouth to form any coherent words, so I nodded feebly.

"Do you want to become a vampire?" He pressed.

"One hundred percent yes," I answered. Emmett's smile lit up his face. "But it's going to have to wait." His expression was clouded with confusion. "Until I'm 18. That way I won't have to worry about my aunt, and I'll be caught up with you." I grinned.

Emmett laid my head down on his chest. "I'll wait as long as it takes." he murmured into my hair.

We laid like that for about a minute, when I felt Emmett's teeth gently graze my ear. It sent chills down my spine. He growled, a low, seductive sound.

I looked up, and his lips crashed into mine with so much passion, I thought we both might burst into flames. Emmett moved down my neck, planting kisses as he went.

His icy lips hit one particular spot that made me grip the back of his shirt. He continued to kiss, nibble - and I even felt his tongue hit- that particular spot. I grew weaker by the moment. My eyes were clenched shut, and my mouth was closed tight.

I lost my cool when he sucked a little. I let out a moan, and my hands clutched at his hair. I felt him smirk into my neck.

"You're cruel," I said, my voice strained, as Emmett kissed the spot between my jaw and my ear. "Unbelievably, wonderfully, pleasurably, perfectly cruel."

Later that night, I was laying on Emmett with my head on his chest, and his arms around me. "Is it hard for you?" I wondered.

"Hmm?" If vampires could sleep, he'd be out right now. He seemed so relaxed and peaceful.

"To be with me. Is it hard for you to, you know, resist?"

"Your body? Yes, it's very hard to resist.

I giggled. "My blood,"

Emmett seemed to think about this for a moment. "Yes and no," he finally answered. "The temptation is always there, especially when we are close, but moments like this are also the easiest. Too much, do I love the feeling of my arms wrapped around your warm, soft body. Since that day in the field, I have not once had the urge to follow my sick instincts. There will never be anything that I want more than having you with me."

I snuggled closer to him, nuzzling my nose into his neck. He chuckled and kissed me sweetly on the top of my head. I gave a contented sigh and closed my eyes. I slept peacefully that night.

**I hope you liked it! Sadness is over. Yay! Haha. I love, love, love all your reviews! Please keep it up!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady. And don't worry, you didn't miss anything important in those five months ;)**

Fast-Forward Five Months

"I have to say," Alice said from her seat across from me at the lunch table, "You have better style than Bella, but you can use some improvement." That earned her a smack on the arm from Edward and a kick under the table from Emmett. Bella ignored her, and I just laughed.

"What's wrong with my fashion sense?" I wondered, "I happen to like it."

"Do you have an aversion to color?" she asked.

"Do you?"I rebutted.

"I mix different shades of grays and blacks fashionably," she chimed matter-of-factly. "You dress like a goth."

I actually don't think she was trying to insult me; she was trying to help me. Either way, I wasn't upset. "What do you mean? You don't like my combination black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and black jewelry?" I asked with mock surprise. Emmett laughed.

Before Alice was able to voice a reply, Edward spoke, "Alice, leave Malady alone. Her fashion choices are fine."

Alice pouted and muttered, "I just wanted to help."

"So what were you planning on doing to fix my poor fashion?" I wondered.

"Makeover!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Everyone at the table but me and Alice groaned. I giggled, "That sounds cool."

"Really?" Alice's face lit up.

"Malady, you don't have to do this." Emmett spoke quietly in my ear.

"Why wouldn't I want to? It sounds like fun!" I smiled.

Alice squealed, "You have a better mindset than Bella does. If I asked her if I could give her a makeover, you'd think I asked her if I could rip off her right arm to play with." I laughed as Bella glowered at Alice. The vampire ignored her. "You can come over this weekend! We need a reason to make you over though," she paused, thinking. "I got it!" she burst out, "A date! You and Emmett can go on a date Saturday night! Oh, it'll be great! I'll do your hair and makeup, and I'll get you a beautiful ensemble that'll be so you!" Her voice seemed to be getting higher and higher as her excitement grew.

It hadn't taken Alice very long to except me and Emmett as a couple. Especially after she had a vision of Rosalie with another male vampire in Alaska as well.

I took one last quick squig of my raspberry green tea before Emmett took our trays up, both of our lunches uneaten. When Emmett got back to the table, he pulled me onto his lap, wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on the top of my head, while we listened to Alice rattle on about ideas for the date.

"A movie?" she suggested, but answered herself, "No that's not fancy enough. Dinner?" She glanced up at me and Emmett for an opinion.

"That'd be cool, but I'd be the only one eating." I pointed out.

"True," her look got intense as she went back to thinking. "Dancing!" she looked at us hopefully.

"Dancing?" I inquired, "Like at a club?"

"No," Alice gave me a look, "Ballroom dancing," she accented those two words.

"I can't ballroom dance," I said in the same fancy tone that she said it.

"But Emmett can," Alice explained.

I craned my neck to look at Emmett, but he averted his gaze awkwardly. I patted his arm and leaned my head back on his chest.

"He's the guy, so he'll lead, and you'll just have to go with the flow," Alice continued. I was about to open my mouth and ask about where, but Alice beat me to it. "Don't worry the 'where', I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is bring your lovely self to our house tomorrow at six thirty."

"That sounds fine by me." Emmett spoke up for the first time. "Malady?"

"Sounds like fun!" I agreed, enthused. "I guess we're going dancing!"

Emmett lifted me off of his lap in his arms and stood up. He didn't sit me down until after pushing his chair in, but he took hold of one of my hands. He lead me in a little twirl and pulled me back over to him. Placing one hand on my back, he dipped me down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling me back up.

**I hoped you liked it! I have a quick question. What exactly are the rules for posting lyrics in a story? I don't wanna get in trouble for copyright or anything. So if you guys could give me an answer, that'd be great! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

_Emmett lifted me off of his lap in his arms and stood up. He didn't sit me down until after pushing his chair in, but he took hold of one of my hands. He lead me in a little twirl and pulled me back over to him. Placing one hand on my back, he dipped me down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling me back up._

My face was a tad flushed due to all the students in the cafeteria watching; however, I was beaming. The bell rang, and Emmett scooped up all of our books with one arm, and walked me to math class, his other arm wrapped around my waist.

We stopped outside the door to my Trig class, and Emmett handed me my books. "I'll see you after school," he said, giving me a cool kiss on the forehead.

"Bye," I waved after him as he disappeared down the hall. I walked into the room, placed my books on the desk, and took my seat next to Jasper. The late bell rang, and I wondered if Emmett had made it to class on time.

I opened my math folder and took out my worksheet that was for homework. "Crap!" I muttered.

"What?" Jasper wondered, leaning over in my direction.

"I forgot to do my homework last night! I blame Emmett for distracting me."

Jasper laughed and quickly plucked the paper off the desk and put it on his. I saw his hand scribbling something too fast for me to decifer. I was about to ask what he was doing when he placed the paper back on my desk. I saw that he had done all the equations in an exact copy of my somewhat messy handwriting.

"Uhm, thank you," I said, a bit dumbfounded.

"No problem," he chuckled.

Just then, the teacher walked by our desks to check if we did our homework. "Nice job," he commented, and continued around the room. I looked up at Jasper, and he winked.

After class, Jasper and I were walking down the hall together on our way to gym. He never mentioned exactly how many classes we had together. (Four)

"So, why did you do my homework?" I wondered, "You didn't need to do that."

"It's starting to become obvious that you and Emmett aren't just a fling," he said instead of an answer, "You're becoming part of the family, and we take care of family. That includes doing their homework so they won't get an F cause they were too busy smooching on my brother to finish it themselves."

I turned to him in shock and saw that he had a sly grin on his face. "Shut up!" I smacked him on the arm, which actually kinda hurt. He retaliated by messing up my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him as we went in different directions so we could go change in the locker-rooms.

**Sorry this one's kinda short. Can you tell that Jasper's one of my favorite characters :p Anyway, I haven't gotten any answers about the song lyrics. Please help me out with this! Haha. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They totally make my day every time I read them. Please keem em up! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing, except my OC Malady :)**

************************************************After School*************************************************

I was standing at my locker, putting all the folders and notebooks that I would need over the weekend in my bag when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey baby," a sexy voice purred in my ear. His cold lips reached my neck.

"Mhmm, hi." I leaned back into him and closed my eyes for a second.

"You ready?" Emmett asked after I slammed my locker closed.

"Yep," I answered cheerily.

We walked out the doors of the school hand-in-hand, my military-style messenger bag on Emmett's shoulder; he would not let me carry it. He boosted me up into his Jeep and got in himself.

"So, you have homework?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm gonna have to do it this time. I kinda got sidetracked last night."

Emmet gave a low chuckle knowing exactly what I meant. "It's the weekend, you'll have enough time to finish it."

"I hope so," I laughed.

"There's a game on tonight; the Seahawks are playing the Steelers." Emmett said, referring to football. I actually really don't like football, but I find it fun to watch with Emmett cause he gets so into it.

"Ooooh," I commented.

"What?" Emmett asked, confused.

"The Steelers are my hometown team." I answered.

"The Steelers are from Pittsburgh; you said you were from Moundsville, West Virginia."

"West Virginia is a pathetic state without its own NFL team, so we rooted for the closest one," I laughed. Emmett started laughing with me. "So, your house or my house?"

"Doesn't matter," Emmett said, stopping at a red light.

"Are you hunting this weekend?"

"I didn't plan on it," he answered, "Why?"

"Cause I have an idea. I come over, yes?" I wondered.

"Of course. All weekend?"

"If it's alright." I smiled.

"You know it's fine with me. But how are you gonna manage that with your aunt?"

"I said I had an idea. I won't be imposing on your family, will I?" I wondered.

"Absolutely not," Emmett assured me.

He pulled up to my house, and I was relieved to see Aunt Cecelia wasn't home yet. She still had no idea that I was with Emmett, and I planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible. I didn't know how she would feel about that, but I didn't wanna risk her forbidding me to see him. She never asked; I never brought it up.

Upon entering the house, I heard the telephone ringing. I ran into the living room and picked it up right before the answering machine came on.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi Malady," came Aunt Cecelia's voice from the other line, "I'm on my break, and I wanted to tell you that I'll be home pretty late tonight."

"Okay. Uhm, I was wondering if it would be alright if I stayed the weekend at my friend Alice's house?" I asked, "I finished all my chores early," I added in for good measure.

"Alice who?" she inquired.

"Alice Cullen; her dad is Dr. Cullen."

"She's a pretty good kid, alright."

"Thank you," I said happily, winking at Emmett.

"You're welcome. I gotta go. Have fun. Love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and threw my arms in the air. "Woo!" I exclaimed.

Emmett laughed and kissed me on top of the head. "So clever," he said.

"I know, right?" I laughed. "Come help me pack." I took Emmett's hand and led him up the steps to my bedroom.

I dug around under my bed until I found my little black duffel bag. I tossed it on the bed and scurried off into the bathroom to grab my toothbrush, and contact stuff. "Hey Emmett?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"What do you have at you house, toiletry-wise?" I asked.

"That's like shampoo and stuff, right?" he wondered.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"We have all that."

"Okey dokey," I replied. I grabbed my razor and brought it into my bedroom along with my other items.

As I was digging through my closet for clothes to wear, I heard my cell phone ring. (Emmett bought it for me and had _insisted _I take it.) "Could you get that?" I asked him.

"Sure. Hello," I heard him say into the telephone. He laughed once and then put the phone on speaker.

I caught the tail end of a sentence, "...-sleepover." The familiar, excited voice babbled away. She was talking so fast I couldn't understand her. I caught the words "paint" and "nails". Now, either she was planning on building a house or she was talking about mani/pedis.

"Alice. Alice!" Emmett interrupted her, laughing.

"What?" she replied impatiently.

"Now, you will have your chance for girl time and to give Malady that makeover _tomorrow_," he said calmly. He continued, "But tonight, she's mine." I turned around from the closet to face him, and he winked at me. I smiled and tossed a t-shirt on my bed.

"I think that's up to Malady," she said stubbornly.

Emmett handed me the phone, rolling his eyes. I laughed and took it off of speaker. "Hey Alice," I said, holding the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I finished packing.

"Aww, Malady, that's no fair!" Alice complained, seeing my decision before I was able to tell her myself.

"It's totally fair. I belong to Emmett tonight, and you get to work your magic on me tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal," she sighed.

I chuckled, "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, bye," she grumbled.

"Bye." I shoved everything into my bag and closed it with a satisfying "_Zip!_"

"I never thought I'd have to fight over you with my sister," Emmett said, taking my bag out of my hands, "Why are you so likable?"

"Beats me," I laughed. After making sure I had everything and locking the house up, I closed the door behind me and got into Emmett's Jeep.

"Ready?" Emmett asked after I hooked my seatbelt. (I finally had that part figured out)

"Yep!" I grinned widely as Emmett pulled away from the house. I popped "Time For Annihilation", the newest CD by Papa Roach, into the CD player, and hit shuffle. "Kick In The Teeth" started playing. I began head-banging side-to-side causing my bangs to swing with my movements. Emmett laughed when he saw me and gave me a special smile. I grinned back and looked out the window when he turned his gaze back to the road.

**Sorry it took so long to post. I normally try to do it every other day, but I got sidetracked. I probably won't be posting every other day any more, cause all these chapters have been pre-written. And now I'm caught up and need to start writing it again O.o Lol But I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
